


Ночная смена

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывший военный врач Джон Уотсон — дневной страж, телохранитель, специализирующийся на работе с вампирами. Работодатель нанимает его для охраны своего младшего брата — вампира, который никак не вписывается в стереотипный образ праздного аристократа, живущего в уединенном поместье, или состоятельного, бездеятельного плейбоя, — и Джон заинтригован. К его удивлению, кажется, будто этот интерес более чем взаимен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

_Нет._  
-ШХ

_Это для твоего же блага. Особенно при той скорости, с которой ты наживаешь врагов.  
-МХ_

_Мне не нужно. Я этого не хочу. И не приму.  
-ШХ_

_Если ты отказываешься соблюдать осторожность, я найду кого-то, кто будет делать это за тебя. Закат в 19:28. Жди нас в 20:15.  
-МХ_

~|||~

Когда позвонил потенциальный наниматель, Джон был в тренажёрном зале. Разговор получился коротким: Джона рекомендовали, была запрошена встреча, к семи часам возле его дома будет ждать машина.

К этой информации не прилагалось имени, а входящий номер не определился.

Но это было в порядке вещей. Максимум высокомерия, минимум информации. И всё же ему была нужна работа. Этим он всё ещё мог заниматься, потому и не отказался.

Джон посмотрел на часы: половина шестого. У него оставалась уйма времени на то, чтобы добраться до квартиры, принять душ, побриться и влезть в форму. Им обычно нравилось, когда он приходил в полном облачении. У их рода присутствовала склонность к театральности, а подобающий внешний в их обществе считался — по словам его последнего работодателя — проявлением хорошего тона. Джон тогда сказал, что пока ему подписывают чеки, он будет носить хоть хренов клоунский костюм, если понадобится.

Джон был готов за пять минут до назначенного часа. Он взглянул на своё отражение в зеркале в коридоре. Джон решил приодеться по полной программе: тёмно-синий свитер военного образца, синие свободные штаны, армейские ботинки, исключение составил только казавшийся ему нелепым берет. Недавно он ходил в парикмахерскую: стрижка у него была аккуратной, короткой и строгой. Джон вложил, поправил или закрепил оружие в подобающих местах и натянул потрёпанную кожаную куртку. Он немного смахивал на опасного телохранителя — что, если подумать, было глупо. Это последнее впечатление, которое ему должно было производить. Во время исполнения обязанностей Джон предпочитал надевать клетчатые рубашки и свободные джемперы. Порой он даже носил старый бордовый кардиган: одежду, которая казалась обычной, говорила о дружелюбии и безобидности. Далеко не единожды его по ошибке принимали за секретаря.

Если эта вакансия предполагала работу у какого-нибудь городского вампира, как раз банальным секретарём он наверняка и будет. Нанимать дневных стражей в городских условиях, по мнению Джона, было чем-то вроде фарса. Джон предпочитал работать в больших, не сидящих на месте семьях с кланом вампиров и несколькими людьми окружения. В таких случаях военное прошлое становилось преимуществом — как из-за его способности оценивать потенциальную угрозу в тех частях света, которые были не столь дружелюбны к вампирам, так и из-за его навыков в логистике и планировании. Джон достаточно сильно соскучился по Лондону, чтобы захотеть вернуться на какое-то время, и надеялся получить работу, представляющую интерес, вызов. Но предложения из кадрового агентства оставляли его равнодушным. Судя по его наблюдениям, лондонские вампиры были ленивыми плейбоями и примадоннами и ограничивались мелочными перепалками по поводу того, у кого самый популярный ночной клуб или кто совершил наиболее значительное вторжение в человеческие фирмы. Единственными вампирами, нуждавшимися в телохранителях, были знаменитости и те, кто участвовал в сомнительных сделках. И как бы ни велика была его радость от возвращения домой, Джон уже начал сомневаться в правильности этого решения. Он всё ещё размышлял на эту тему, когда его мобильник загудел: потенциальный работодатель прибыл.

За ним прислали дорогую чёрную машину (типично), в которой ждала очень привлекательная, но при этом неприветливая ассистентка (типично), вооружённые, негражданские охранники пропустили машину через очень хорошо защищённые ворота (типично) какого-то очень важного здания посреди Уайтхолла (даже отдалённо не типично).

Вампиры по большей части были богаты, но Джон совсем не ожидал оказаться в огромном правительственном здании из серого камня. Если судить по его прошлому опыту, большинство состоятельных вампиров предпочитало обитать в одном из двух типов жилищных условий: либо величественные, уединённые поместья в сельской местности, либо пижонские пентхаусы со специально оборудованными спальнями. Многим из них, в силу многовекового возраста, не приходилось работать, но, те, кому не сиделось на месте, управляли клубами, казино, курортами — всё в таком духе.

Джон задумался, чем же занимался его потенциальный клиент. Политики были людьми — публичные тесты это гарантировали, — и государственный служащий-вампир был бы настоящим оксюмороном. Они подчинялись государству, только если это было выгодно им самим, и, определённо, никогда не служили ему. Порой вампир становился консультантом, если это было в его или её интересах, и именно так Джон впервые получил работу дневного стража.

— Итак, кому принадлежит эта машина? — Джон повернулся к женщине, делившей с ним заднее сидение «Ягуара».

Она подняла взгляд от своего смартфона и едва заметно вежливо улыбнулась.  
— Моему работодателю. — Она продолжила что-то печатать на устройстве.

Джон предпринял новую попытку.  
— Что-то, что мне нужно знать, прежде чем мы войдём туда?

— Нет.

— Как вас зовут?

— Антея, — отрезала она и вновь уткнулась в свой смартфон. Джон задумался, не было ли у неё каких-то личных причин так отшивать его. Хотя то, что вампиры очень ревниво относятся к людям в своих семьях, было общеизвестно, Джон видел достаточно, чтобы знать, что и противоположное утверждение было бы почти настолько же верным. Между людьми всегда присутствовало своего рода соперничество за место наиболее любимого человека в семье. Это был бы не первый раз, когда его угораздило бы вляпаться в самую гущу домашней драмы.

— Я буду охранять вас?

В ответ на это он получил краткий смешок.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказала она. — Мы на месте.

Машина остановилась в подземном гараже. Водитель проводил их до дверей, которые вели в небольшое фойе с двумя лифтами. Когда один из них открылся, Джон последовал за женщиной внутрь. Двери закрылись, лифт начал подниматься, хотя никто из них не нажимал на кнопки.

Двери открылись в коридор с обитыми деревянными панелями стенами и выложенным мраморными плитами полом. Каблуки женщины цокали, отмеряя шаги, но это цоканье и эхо от него были единственными слышимыми звуками. Коридор был тихим, спокойным и погруженным в полутьму. Джон подумал, что это должно было произвести устрашающий эффект. Он взглянул на часы. Оставалась ещё пара минут до заката: если бы тут были окна, они были бы тщательно занавешены. В самом конце коридора обнаружились высокие двойные двери, распахнувшиеся изнутри при их приближении. Дворецкий взял накидку женщины и предложил Джону отдать ему куртку, от чего тот отказался. Джон обежал взглядом окружающую обстановку: помещение выглядело как библиотека в каком-нибудь старинном доме — ещё больше тёмных панельных стен, встроенные полки, забитые бесчисленными рядами обтянутых кожей книг, мягкие тёмные ковры, высокие потолки и, конечно же, огромные окна, прикрытые плотными бархатными шторами того же тёмно-красного оттенка, что и ковры. Чуть в стороне несколько кресел и небольшой диван образовывали зону отдыха, в самом центре комнаты стоял огромный деревянный стол с пустым кожаным креслом позади него. Джон склонил голову набок, стараясь услышать хоть что-нибудь, но почувствовать находившегося на своей территории вампира было очень сложно, особенно пребывая в незнакомом прежде окружении.

Джон посмотрел на свою спутницу.  
— Где…

— А, доктор Уотсон. Большое спасибо, что пришли. — Джон мигом повернул голову на звук голоса, и говоривший вышел из тени возле одного из окон.

«Наверняка часами репетировал, чтобы найти здесь наиболее подходящее место для театрального появления», — подумал Джон.

— Благодарю за приглашение.

— Антея, пожалуйста, оставь нас.

Женщина кивнула своему хозяину, развернулась и вышла, мягко притворив за собой двери. Джон не слышал щелчка замка и оценил вежливость. Очевидно, если в их намерения входило поймать его ловушку, он был всецело в их власти — запертый или нет, — но такой жест учтивости был приятен.

— Полагаю, у вас есть преимущество передо мной, — сказал Джон. Он протянул руку, раз уж они тут показательно соблюдали социальные тонкости.

Рукопожатие было крепким, но вот кожа — холодной.  
— Майкрофт Холмс. Не присядете, доктор? Может, попросить принести вам чаю?

Джон отказался от чая, но сел в одно из мягких кресел, и его хозяин сделал то же самое.

— У вас есть для меня работа?

Мистер Холмс взял папку с приставного столика. Он открыл её и, быстро проглядев содержимое, отложил в сторону.  
— Да. У вас отличные рекомендации. Полковник Кеттингтон очень хорошо о вас отзывался.

Это имело смысл. Кеттингтон стал его первой работой после увольнения из армии. Полковник был нетипичным вампиром — в том плане, что не только работал консультантом с вооружёнными силами в своём немёртвом воплощении, но ещё и был ветераном Крымской войны.

— Благодарю. Мне было жаль услышать о произошедшем.

— Да, очень не повезло. Я питаю прочную уверенность, что если бы вы всё ещё работали на него, Гордон бы не пришёл к такому неприглядному концу. Полагаю, вы бы посоветовали ему предпринять подобающие меры, учитывая ситуацию в семье. — Мистер Холмс покачал головой и казался при этом настолько преисполненным сожаления, насколько Джон вообще видел в исполнении вампира, а бывало это нечасто. Полковник увлёкся девушкой, чья семья этого не одобрила. Её брат, антивампирский активист, умудрился раздобыть склянку с геменолом — единственной известной субстанцией, способной мгновенно и бесповоротно отравить вампира. Кеттингтон, достаточно буквально, скончался от сердечных страданий. Нужно было отдать должное Майкрофту, который не содрогнулся при мысли о том, что геменол мог сотворить с вампиром.

— Это была досадная неудача. Фоновая проверка выявила бы, что у него был доступ.

— Такая жалость. Но я позвал вас сюда не ради воспоминаний о былом. Я желаю заключить с вами контракт.

Джон огляделся, размышляя о поездке и самом здании, в котором они на данный момент находились.  
— Судя по всему, вы тут достаточно хорошо защищены. Я не совсем понимаю, что ещё мог бы добавить, — честно сказал он.

Джон думал, что это очень раздражало в вампирах. На их стороне была невероятная скорость, сила и ловкость, их почти невозможно было убить, и всё равно большинство из них прятались за слоями железа, охраны и телохранителей. Джон мог оценить их желание поддерживать своё существование, поскольку понимал, что за множество веков они к этому достаточно сильно привыкали, но по собственному опыту он знал, что большинство их них несколько размякли: ленились в своих престижных пентхаусах и особняках, применяя свои таланты скорее для произведения драматического эффекта, чем для какой-либо практической цели. Именно поэтому он не был уверен, что сможет работать дневным стражем в городе. Хотя множество представителей его профессии, особенно молодые, набросились бы на эту возможность. Для них роскошные дома, дорогостоящие машины и жизнь городских вампиров казались сексуальными, не представляли реальной опасности — это как работать вооружённым до зубов мальчиком на побегушках.

Майкрофт Холмс покачал головой.  
— Боже правый, нет. Не для меня, но для члена семьи, который… эм… представляет собой отдельный случай.

Немного заинтригованный, Джон наклонился вперёд.  
— Человек или вампир?

— О, определённо, один из нас, — ответил Холмс. — Понадобятся ваши исключительные таланты как дневного стража. Стиль жизни — если это можно так назвать — моего младшего брата несколько нетрадиционен. Он живёт в человеческой квартире, не держит слуг и окружения, за исключением домовладелицы на первом этаже, не проявляет ни малейшего уважения к обычаям нашего рода, и к тому же обладает ужасной привычкой совать свой нос куда не следует. Он наплевательски относится к тому, что может растревожить осиное гнездо. Мне нужен кто-то, кто позаботится о его интересах и присмотрит за сохранностью его головы.

— Значит, не только человеческие угрозы? — Если всё дело было в этом, Джон задумался, почему мистер Холмс разговаривал всего с одним дневным, а не с целой командой из службы безопасности. Вампирские и человеческие угрозы — понятия, требовавшие совершенно разных навыков (с чем он с лёгкостью мог справиться), а так же круглосуточной бдительности (что ему, учитывая периодическую потребность в сне, было неподвластно).

— Именно. — Мистер Холмс изучил страницу в папке. — Ваше резюме указывает на то, что у вас достаточно обширные познания. Я уверен, вы готовы принять вызов.

Было приятно, что его навыки ценили, но Джон чувствовал, что услышал ещё далеко не всё.  
— Так почему только я, а не целая команда? Не думаю, что у вас не хватит средств на то, чтобы нанять круглосуточную охрану. 

Вампир не ответил.

— И почему меня вызвали именно вы, а не он?

Мистер Холмс вздохнул.  
— Полагаю, лучше вам увидеть всё самому. — Он вытянул мобильник из кармана. — Антея, приготовь машину. Я отвезу доктора Уотсона познакомиться с Шерлоком.

~|||~

По пути Майкрофт — _«Пожалуйста, Джон, давайте отбросим формальности»_ — поднял тему гонорара Джона. Предложение намного превышало стандартную ставку и, как ни удивительно, гарантировало оплату за полгода, даже если бы брат нанимателя расторг контракт раньше времени — это было исходом, который Майкрофт, очевидно, находил вероятным. Исходя из предыдущего опыта Джона, контракты дневного обычно включали тридцать дней пробного периода, таким образом стражу гарантировался месячный оклад даже в том случае, если клиент отказывался от его услуг. То обстоятельство, что Майкрофт уверил его в получении полугодового жалования, заставило Джона задуматься, во что же он ввязывался.

Машина привезла их в обычный район, водитель остановился перед непритязательным домом на Бейкер стрит. Когда они вышли из машины, Джон окинул взглядом фасад здания: совершенно заурядный. В глаза не бросались какие-либо заметные охранные меры: ни единого признака камер, сигнализации, или даже специальных блокирующих свет панелей на окнах. Ничто не указывало на то, что среди жильцов был хоть кто-то необычный. В Джоне проснулось профессиональное любопытство.

Майкрофт постучал и, выждав секунду, просто открыл дверь.

«Не заперто, — с некоторым беспокойством подумал Джон. — Признак того, что местный обитатель нисколько не осторожен».

Майкрофт провёл Джона вверх по лестнице и через ещё одну незапертую дверь.

Оказавшись внутри, Джон подумал, что никогда в жизни не видел настолько не похожей на вампирское логово квартиры. Во-первых, повсюду царил беспорядок. Во-вторых, слово «эклектично» и близко не способно было описать обстановку в комнате. Ужасные обои (рисунок краской из баллончика и дырки от пуль не улучшали впечатления), мебель не подходила, на каждой горизонтальной поверхности громоздились бумаги, пузырьки и пробирки, а на каминной полке лежал череп, таращась на мир своими пустыми глазницами.

«Ладно, может быть, вот это уже в стиле вампиров». — Джон задумался, кому принадлежал этот череп.

Единственным, чего он не видел в этой квартире, был вампир.

Джон стоял на пороге позади Майкрофта и ждал.

Открытые окна впустили дуновение ветра, всколыхнувшего шторы. Из их теней вышла тёмная фигура.

«Черт. Дважды за час. Да что с этой семейкой не так?»

— Майкрофт, — сказал хозяин квартиры. Тон у него был недружелюбный.

— Шерлок. Я говорил тебе, что мы придём.

Джон услышал вздох Шерлока.  
— Не будь тупицей. Майкрофт, чтобы ты знал, я прекрасно могу сам о себе позаботиться и не нуждаюсь в…

Майкрофт отошёл за спину Джону и подтолкнул его вперёд — в круг жёлтого света, отбрасываемого единственной зажжённой лампой.

— Шерлок, познакомься со своим телохранителем, Джоном Уотсоном.

Джон кивнул, но руку не протянул.  
— Так значит, вы Шерлок Холмс. Приятно познакомиться.

Младший брат Майкрофта мигом оказался рядом с Джоном в кругу света. «Боже, ну и быстро же они двигаются». Ростом он был не ниже Майкрофта, но казался моложе примерно лет на десять — возможно, ему было тридцать на момент обращения. Бледность, худоба, копна тёмных кудрей и жуткие, блёклые зелено-голубые глаза с сероватым оттенком. Оденься Шерлок подобающе — смог бы попасть на обложку какого-нибудь вампирского глянцевого журнала. Но вместо этого на нём были выцветшие пижамные хлопковые штаны, растянутая, чуть ли не дырявая хлопковая футболка с широким вырезом и не завязанный на пояс синий домашний халат. Он пристально разглядывал Джона.

Джон смотрел в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь ничем не выдать подступавшую дрожь. Даже в такой заурядной одежде и обстановке взгляд вампира не оставлял никаких сомнений, что принадлежал он очень опасному существу. Джон редко чувствовал себя так при встрече с вампирами. В его мозгу вспыхнула мысль: «Этот не скучный». Шерлок смерил Джона взглядом с ног до головы, медленно обошёл вокруг и снова встал с ним лицом к лицу. Выражение его лица изменилось, лишь на мгновение: взгляд стал голодным, чуть собственническим. Но в мгновение ока это всё ушло, и его лицо снова стало непроницаемой маской. Он моргнул, а потом заговорил.

— Ты был солдатом. Средняя Азия, Ирак или Афганистан. Часто оказывался в трудных боях, где обучился необходимым для твоей текущей профессии навыкам. Больше не служишь, так что ты либо уволился по собственному желанию, либо тебя вышвырнули. Сомневаюсь в первом варианте, поскольку, учитывая твою очевидную тягу к опасности, ты бы предпочёл оставаться на военной службе. Тебя не могли попросить уйти из-за какого-то дисциплинарного проступка, иначе ты не получил бы рекомендацию от одного из состоятельных знакомых моего брата. Так почему ты уволился? Травма. И всё же ты работаешь дневным стражем, так каков же характер раны, если ты, по всей видимости, всё ещё можешь бегать, драться и пользоваться оружием? Какая-то тонкая ручная работа. Что-то вроде электроники, или саперского дела, или медицины. Ты больше не можешь этим заниматься, как в армии, так и в гражданском обществе, и вот ты здесь. — Он посмотрел на Джона этими своими пронзительными бледными глазами. — Ну, как я справился?

— Ого, это было потрясающе. Исключительно, сказать по правде.

Шерлок улыбнулся, обнажив острые кончики клыков. Он втянул воздух, и его улыбка стала ещё шире.

— К тому же, первая положительная. — Он посмотрел на брата. — Моя любимая — как предусмотрительно. Я принимаю контракт. Благодарю, Майкрофт, можешь идти.

Майкрофт кивнул и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы ваши вещи доставили сюда. Удачи с моим братом.

~|||~

— Майкрофт думает, что за мной нужно присматривать.

Джон огляделся, внимательнее осматривая комнату и подмечая детали.  
— Ну, судя по тому, что я видел, твоя система безопасности несколько слабовата. Начиная прямо со входной двери.

Шерлок отстранённо отмахнулся.  
— Я услышу любого до того, как он преодолеет лестницу. Вторая, четвертая и седьмая ступени довольно громко скрипят, а петли на двери в квартиру визжат так пронзительно, что…

— Мёртвого разбудят? — улыбнулся Джон.

— Именно.

— Кстати о птичках, я бы хотел знать, где буду спать. И, опять же, чтобы нормально работать, где спишь ты. И, знаешь, каков будет наш график.

— _Наш_ график? — Шерлок изогнул бровь.

— Да, мы можем установить традиционный распорядок, при котором я присматриваю за домом и занимаюсь всеми делами, пока ты спишь…

— Скука. — Шерлок плюхнулся на диван.

— И я сплю здесь, пока ты куда-то уходишь, если только ты не наймёшь второго стража…

— Категорически нет.

Джон проигнорировал вмешательство.  
— Это означает, что на улице ты будешь один. Если же я буду спать в дневное время, чтобы иметь возможность сопровождать тебя по ночам, тогда нам придётся предпринять меры, чтобы сделать это место безопасным. Мне платят именно за это, так почему бы тебе не позволить мне посмотреть, где ты спишь, и потом уже будем разбираться с остальным.

~|||~

Джон проследовал за Шерлоком по короткому коридору.  
— Ты спишь здесь?

— Моя спальня. Я думал, это будет…

— Очевидно. Да. — Джон огляделся в самой обычной спальне. Не увидев ничего, что можно было бы ожидать, он спросил: — Гроб? Защищённый ящик? Хоть что-то?

— Нет, нет и нет. — Шерлок скрестил руки на груди. Выглядел он слегка недовольным.

— Так значит, ты спишь…

— В кровати, да.

Джон подошёл к окну и потянул плотную штору. Она сдвинулась, впуская в комнату луч света уличного фонаря.  
— Было бы плохо, будь сейчас день.

— Но сейчас вечер. И люди обычно не заходят ко мне в спальню, пока я сплю.

— Хватит и одного раза.

— Джон, это нудно.

Джон шагнул к нему и скопировал его позу: руки сложены на груди, в чертах лица предельная решимость. В глубине души он ощущал радостное возбуждение. Шерлок Холмс явно не был обычным клиентом. Однако, как профессионал, Джон думал иначе.  
— Ты должен позволить мне делать мою работу. Меня наняли исполнять обязанности твоего телохранителя, так что не мешай мне…

— Охранять моё тело? — В интонациях Шерлока было что-то такое, что, скажи это кто угодно другой, Джон с уверенностью принял бы за вполне определённый намёк. Но когда он взглянул Шерлоку в глаза, выражение на лице у того было совершенно нейтральным.

Джон не оценил шутку, или чем там это было. Они обсудят это позже.  
— Отлично. Знаешь, если ты хочешь, чтобы всё проходило именно так, я могу сидеть на диване, смотреть грёбаный телек и собирать зарплатные чеки, пока ты будешь проплывать вокруг как какой-то Лорд Беззаботный из графства Тьмы. Покажи мне мою комнату.

Шерлок вихрем пролетел мимо него.  
— Наверху.

Джон последовал за ним. Шерлок перешагивал по две ступеньки за раз, поэтому был уже почти наверху, а Джон ещё у самого низа, когда подвергся нападению.

Шерлок схватил его, но Джон, воспользовавшись преимуществами своей позиции и более низким центром тяжести, впечатал правое плечо в низ живота Шерлока. Будь Шерлок человеком, из него бы вышибло весь воздух, а так этот толчок хотя бы выбил его из равновесия, и они кубарем слетели по лестнице. Руки Джона оказались в невероятно сильной хватке, пальцы вжимались в его бицепсы, а длинными ногами вампир пытался усмирить его ноги. Воспользовавшись преимуществом своих размеров, Джон сгруппировался, перекатил их обоих и высвободил правую руку. Когда мир замер, Джон сидел верхом на бёдрах распластанного по полу у подножия лестницы Шерлока, а в его руке был остро заточенный кол.

— Это было очень впечатляюще. — Шерлок широко улыбнулся, так что клыки полностью обнажились. Пальцы его правой руки тесно обхватывали левое запястье Джона, прочно удерживая руку.

— Какого хера это было? — задыхаясь, выпалил Джон. Он всё ещё держал кол нацеленным на грудь вампира, когда вдруг осознал. — Это был _тест_?

— Который ты блестяще прошёл. — Шерлок высвободил левую руку и, тут же потянувшись к куртке Джона, принялся прощупывать внутренние карманы на правой стороне и обшаривать его другой рукой.

— Какого черта? — Джон инстинктивно отшатнулся назад, но никакой физической опасности не было. Шерлок явно не собирался ему вредить. Джон всунул кол обратно в футляр.

Шерлок приподнялся на одном локте.  
— Пистолет в наплечной кобуре — это очевидно, как и нож в левом сапоге. Я знал, что у тебя будет как минимум один кол, поскольку ты явно подготовлен к нападениям как человека, так и вампира, но его футляр находится с левой стороны твоей куртки, а это означает, что даже несмотря на то, что ты левша, в рукопашном бою ты предпочитаешь пользоваться правой рукой. Удобно. Но выпуклость во внутреннем правом кармане была… о, а вот это очень умно. — Шерлок снова засунул руку в карман Джона, где его длинные пальцы нащупали спрятанный предмет и вытащили его наружу. Он улыбнулся.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Бутановая кухонная горелка. Делает роскошное крем-брюле и не менее роскошно срабатывает против незваных немёртвых гостей, и всего по пятнадцать фунтов за штуку.

— Это подло. — Интонации Шерлока были восхищёнными, а глаза ярко блестели. — Огонь столь эффективен и столь редко используется. Вы — невероятно опасный человек, Джон Уотсон. — В выражении лица Шерлока было что-то такое, насчёт чего Джон не был уверен, что воспринял верно. Шерлок безусловно оценил оснастку Джона.

Джон чуть не сказал это вслух, но уловил двойной подтекст, прежде чем успел поставить себя в неловкое положение или довести ситуацию до чего-то, что было бы очень плохой идеей.

Он посмотрел вниз — Шерлок неподвижно разглядывал его. Его зрачки расширились и потемнели, кончик языка высунулся, чтобы облизнуть острый клык. Его мышцы были напряжены, и Джону показалось, что в комнате вдруг стало теплее. У него было ощущение, будто его оценивали, вот только он не знал, для чего.

Шерлок вёл какую-то игру, снова испытывал его, или…

Прозвучал сигнал мобильного телефона. Шерлок запустил руку в карман халата и перекатился на ноги, оттолкнув Джона в сторону.

— Да, да, я приду. Где? — Шерлок метнулся в свою комнату, а Джон встал, проверил униформу, поправил всё на свои места и попытался осознать, что только что произошло. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал к вампиру ничего и отдалённо похожего на влечение — в большинстве своём они были красивы, но то, как они отгораживались множеством слоёв охраны, убивало искушение на корню. Среди людей было множество фанатиков, которым нравилось быть игрушками для вампиров, сам Джон не видел в этом никакой привлекательности. Он уже потерял счёт людям, неустанно твердившим о дополнительных выгодах, которыми он, должно быть, наслаждался при такой-то профессии. Он думал, что обладает иммунитетом к любым чарам, какими бы ни владели вампиры, но теперь ему пришлось пересмотреть эту мысль. Шерлок Холмс точно не был обычным вампиром.

Что-то произошло, или, скорее, было такое ощущение, что вот-вот произойдёт, когда проклятый телефон снова растрезвонился. Теперь Шерлок кричал в трубку и прыгал по спальне как одержимый.

Шерлок появился в дверном проёме своей комнаты и всунул телефон в карман длинного тёмного пальто. Теперь он был в выходной одежде: блестящие черные туфли, узкие тёмные джинсы, белоснежная рубашка, своим размером бывшая на грани «слишком тесной» и тёмный пиджак. На пути к входной двери Шерлок подхватил с вешалки шарф. Каким-то образом вид откровенно дорогой, несколько броской одежды восстановил самообладание Джона. Его новый клиент, по всей видимости, мог выглядеть подобающе, если сам того хотел. Однако оставался вопрос: куда он собирался идти, и почему должен был заявиться в таком виде?

— Прекращай таращиться и пойдём, Джон.

— Куда мы?

— Клеркенуэлл. Убийство с самоубийством! — Шерлок казался довольным… нет, он был _в восторге_. Он слетел вниз по лестнице и крикнул: — Джон! Ждать не буду!

Услышав, как распахнулась входная дверь, Джон рысью метнулся следом вниз по лестнице. Пока он запирал за собой дверь (Шерлок по этому поводу явно не беспокоился, а ведь хотя вампиры не могли без приглашения войти в дом человека, обратный вариант был более чем возможным), Шерлок поймал такси.

— Убийство? — ввалившись в салон, переспросил Джон, и такси тронулось с места.

— Убийство с самоубийством. Возможно, двойное убийство! — Шерлок сверкнул широкой улыбкой, хотя клыков и не показал. Что бы там ни восхищало его в смертях, это явно не возбуждало в нём голод, и это, мягко говоря, утешало.

— То есть… — Джон замялся, не зная, как спросить.

— Мой брат тебе не сказал? — Глаза Шерлока блестели в прерывистом свете пролетавших мимо фонарей.

Джон покачал головой.  
— Нет, лишь условия моего контракта.

Шерлок вытащил из кармана визитку.

_Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив._

Джон взял карточку.  
— Значит, ты…

— В добавление к собственной работе помогаю полиции в подобных случаях, когда они откровенно выходят за рамки своих признанно неглубоких…

— Это из полиции звонили?

— Угу. Детектив Лестрейд. — Шерлок отвлёкся на пискнувший телефон. Он вытащил аппарат из кармана и внимательно уставился в экран.

Джон был немного удивлён, но не шокирован. В последнее время бизнесмены и правительство нанимали немёртвых для помощи в областях, где требовалась их специальная экспертиза. Компаниям, имевшим дела с клиентами-вампирами, шло на пользу наличие в штате пары-другой немёртвых. Армия точно пользовалась консультационными услугами вампиров, вроде Кеттингтона, что было очень полезно, и Джон понимал, что упрочивавшаяся интеграция только пойдёт на пользу его собственной профессии. Судя по всему, именно детективная работа Шерлока была главным поводом для беспокойства Майкрофта, но Джон не видел в этом большой проблемы. Ну и что, что Шерлок проводил несколько вечеров в неделю за поисками трупов, обнюхиванием пятен крови, да ещё и в окружении полицейских?

— Ага! — Вскрик Шерлока вклинился в мысли Джона.

— Что? — Джон наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на мобильный Шерлока, но тот уже повернул телефон, скрыв экран от взгляда Джона.

— Брат говорит, что твои вещи уже на пути в мою квартиру. А ещё он прислал мне твоё резюме, капитан Уотсон. Или мне стоит сказать, _доктор_ Уотсон? Ты полон сюрпризов. — В голосе Шерлока что-то изменилось, выдавая нечто отчасти восхищённое, а отчасти — хищное.

Джон подумал, что ему, наверное, стоило бы испугаться.

Шерлок убрал телефон и уставился на Джона. Его взгляд идеально вторил выражению лица.

Джон сглотнул и заметил, что при этом взгляд Шерлока метнулся вниз, к его горлу. Джон поднял голову. Он мог поклясться, что видел кратчайший отблеск острой белизны, когда такси остановилось.

— Берри Курт! — объявил водитель, и момент был потерян.

~|||~

Шерлок ворвался в квартиру, как в свою собственную.

«Ну вот, вампирский драматизм», — подумал Джон, а Шерлок всецело проигнорировал возражения стоявшего в коридоре угрюмого полицейского в штатском.

— А ты кто такой? — Полицейский вскинул руку, чтобы перегородить проход, когда Джон попытался последовать за Шерлоком.

— Я его дне…

— Доктор Уотсон со мной! — крикнул Шерлок.

Мужчина уронил руку.  
— О, теперь у него собственный врач. Дальше что будет?

— Андерсон, отвлекаешь. Джон, чего ты ждёшь?

Джон протиснулся мимо Андерсона и пошёл на звук голоса Шерлока в огромную роскошно обставленную спальню.

В которой было, как и обещалось, два трупа.

На кровати лежало обнажённое тело женщины, её лицо было повёрнуто к стене. Подушка и простыня под её головой пропиталась тёмно-красным. Джон чувствовал запах крови: для Шерлока это должно было быть почти невыносимо, но тот не показывал ни единого признака напряжения. Второе тело было на полу. Мужчина, примерно одного с Джоном возраста и, к его удивлению, даже одетый похоже — тёмный свитер и штаны. В виске виднелась аккуратная дырочка, а рядом с правой рукой на полу лежал пистолет.

Шерлок спокойно достал из кармана пальто пару латексных перчаток и на ходу натянул их на руки.

— Здесь нет ничего, что позволило бы предположить какое-либо участие представителей твоего рода, — сказал Шерлоку мужчина с почти полностью посеребрёнными сединой тёмными волосами. — Женщина — Фиона Уэйли, двадцать семь лет. Она — координатор волонтёров в детской благотворительности. Одинока, никаких проблем с законом, ни единого признака употребления наркотиков. Мы думаем, что мужчина — её бойфренд. — Он вздохнул. — Но есть пара деталей, которые не вписываются в картину, так что, знаешь, всё, что угодно… — Он замялся.

— Лестрейд, тут о присутствии вампира кричит всё, и твои люди, как обычно, совершенно слепы. Ваше слабое обоняние ещё можно простить, но вот всё остальное… — Шерлок поднял на него взгляд и обвёл комнату широким взмахом руки. — Всё здесь не оставляет сомнения в том, что это в этом преступлении совершенно точно замешаны не только люди.

Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, выкладывай.

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы обследовать тело, уделяя особое внимание рукам. Он поднял одну к лицу, словно чтобы поцеловать, но в итоге лишь глубоко вдохнул. Явно удовлетворённый, он встал и бросил Лестрейду:  
— Кроме того, этот человек, судя по всему — дневной страж. Одежда, обувь…

Лестрейд пожал плечами.  
— Мы рассматривали такую возможность, учитывая его одежду, но кол… его нигде нет. Мы решили, что он — что-то вроде ночного смотрителя.

— О, так прямо и нигде? — Шерлок фыркнул и вытащил из кармана штанов трупа красивую, дорогую с виду ручку. — Охранник из рабочего класса с вот такой штукой? — Он снял колпачок, и там, где должно было быть перо, обнаружилось маленькое, но прекрасно заточенное деревянное остриё. 

Джон завистливо облизнулся.

Должно быть, Шерлок это заметил, потому что бросил ручку Джону, который без усилий поймал её одной рукой. Она была лёгкой, удобно легла в руку, но он знал, что на ближней дистанции это было бы чрезвычайно смертельное оружие.

— Это понадобится нам в качестве улики, — напомнил Лестрейд.

Джон с некоторым сожалением отдал ему ручку. Он решил, что настало самое время представиться.  
— Джон Уотсон. Я его дневной страж.

Лестрейд пожал ему руку, но задумчиво нахмурил лоб.  
— Грег Лестрейд. Мне казалось, он назвал вас доктором.

— Да, и это тоже. — Джон краем глаза увидел, что пока они с инспектором разговаривали, Шерлок переключился на исследование торса мужчины.

Лестрейд вскинул брови.  
— Телохранитель, который к тому же врач. — Голос его звучал не слишком убеждённо. — Ещё что-то?

Джон не совсем понимал, чего от него ждали. Если объяснения, как и почему он оказался с Шерлоком, то Лестрейд будет разочарован.  
— Военный в отставке. Пятый Нортумберлендский стрелковый.

Лестрейд продолжал рассматривать его.

Джон уставился на него в ответ.  
— А ещё я играю на кларнете.

На заднем плане фыркнул Шерлок.

Лестрейд вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам.  
— Помоги нам всем господь.

— Похоже, ваш мёртвый дневной работает на две ставки. — Шерлок расстегнул брюки мужчины и стянул их вниз, обнажив усыпанное веснушками бедро. Среди коричневых пятнышек отчётливо виднелись две маленькие дырочки: аккуратные, красные, бесспорное доказательство того, что оттуда кормился вампир. — Им не больше двух дней, не сомневаюсь, что найдутся и другие следы, постарше.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— Значит, он трахался не только с девушкой, но и с кем-то из твоего рода. Чудесно.

Шерлок проигнорировал Лестрейда и пошёл осматривать женщину. Он убрал с её шеи прядь длинных светлых волос, потом чуть развёл её бедра.  
— Никаких укусов.

В комнату вошла привлекательная женщина, тихо переговорила с Лестрейдом и протянула ему папку. Заметив Шерлока, она презрительно скривилась.  
— Я-то думала, что тебе нравятся штучки посвежее, урод, — выплюнула она.

— А, сержант Донован, такое счастье, что вы почтили нас своим присутствием. — Интонации Шерлока подразумевали прямо противоположный смысл.

Она повернулась к Лестрейду.  
— Почему он вообще здесь? Мы и так знаем, что сделал этот парень.

— Мы и так знаем, как пользоваться огнестрельным оружием. — Шерлок был явно раздражён.

— Бойфренд убил её, а потом и себя укокошил. А ещё у них был секс.

— Да.

Джон переводил взгляд между ними, словно наблюдал за теннисным матчем.

— И она, очевидно, делала это с человеком. — Донован наморщила нос в отвращении, указав на вполне однозначное пятно на белых простынях. — Оно, знаешь ли, нормального цвета.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, встал и дёрнулся было к ней, остановившись, лишь когда Лестрейд успокаивающе вскинул руку. Шерлок сдёрнул перчатку, поднял ладонь ко рту, сплюнул на пальцы и протянул руку к лицу Донован.

Она прищурилась, разглядывая его ладонь — гладкую, чистую, без единого намёка на розовый. Джон достаточно много времени провёл в окружении вампиров, чтобы не удивляться, но вот сержант, казалось, была в шоке.

— И снова бабушкины сказки. Лестрейд, чему ты их вообще учишь? Это же чуть ли не восемнадцатый век. Наша _кровь_ — это кровь, тупая ты невежда. Так что если только не сидишь за микроскопом, всё у нас выглядит точно так же, как у вас.

Донован пристально смотрела на него, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не возразить.

— Это правда, — прибавил Джон. Донован повернулась к нему, её отвращение явно распространилось и на него. — Поверьте мне, я доктор, — бесстрастно произнёс он.

Лестрейд вылез вперёд, чтобы не допустить дальнейшего усложнения ситуации.  
— Донован, на выход.

Она развернулась и ушла, напоследок смерив Джона и Шерлока презрительным взглядом.

Лестрейд посмотрел в папку, а потом обратился к Шерлоку.  
— Ты прав. Покойник — Эдди Бонэм, тридцать два, работает в личной охране у вампира Саймона Белиля. Среди прочего исполнял обязанности водителя. Машину нашли за углом. Наши пытаются дозвониться до Белиля. Он, судя по всему, сейчас в Париже — деловая поездка.

Шерлок не обратил на него никакого внимания и бросил:  
— Дай мне её кошелёк.

Джон взял со стоявшего позади него бюро небольшой чёрный кошелёк и кинул его Шерлоку, который тут же раскрыл застёжку и вытащил оттуда сложенную карточку.

— Не удивительно. — Шерлок протянул карточку Лестрейду.

Инспектор пробежался взглядом по тексту, а потом — то ли для своего стоявшего в коридоре сержанта, то ли для Джона — сказал:  
— Сегодня благотворительный вечер. Одним из спонсоров является «Белиль Энтерпрайзес». Так что Бонэм оказался здесь, чтобы отвезти её.

Джону было знакомо название компании. Саймон Белиль был одним из наиболее известных лондонских вампиров. Он владел несколькими популярными ночными клубами, привечавшими самую разнообразную клиентуру. Предыдущие работодатели Джона не входили в такого рода социальные круги, поэтому и сам он никогда не встречался с Белилем, но при этом точно слышал имя. На ум не шло ни единого слуха или непристойных подробностей в его отношении, и Джон не думал, что спросить было бы уместно.

Шерлок тихо хмыкнул в ответ и снова сосредоточился на теле Фионы Уэйли.

Джон был впечатлён тем, что Шерлок оказался очень дотошным. Во время работы тот бормотал что-то себе под нос, фотографировал на телефон, делал заметки в маленьком обтянутом кожей блокноте и достал откуда-то несколько пластиковых конвертов, в которые сложил различные образцы волокон, песчинок и всевозможных осколков. Он распихал всё это по карманам своего пальто.

Джон чувствовал себя бесполезным, стоя в стороне, поэтому решил заглянуть в смежную ванную, проверил там шкафчик с медикаментами — сам не зная, для чего, но, обнаружив розовый пластиковый контейнер, почувствовал приятное удовлетворение. Когда он вернулся в спальню, чтобы показать свою находку, Лестрейд пристально смотрел на Шерлока с самым нетерпеливым видом. Джон видел, как Лестрейд несколько раз прикусил нижнюю губу, прежде чем, наконец, сдаться и нарушить тишину:  
— Ну? — поинтересовался он.

Шерлок выпрямился и спокойно снял перчатки.  
— На ней ни единого укуса. Не удивительно.

— Нет?

— Очевидно, отношения между мисс Уэйли и мистером Белилем…

— Погоди, — перебил Лестрейд. — Со следами укусов у нас мужчина, но ты думаешь, что отношения с Белилем были у неё?

— Отношения, конечно, носили договорной характер.

— Вполне обычно, — заговорил Джон. — Он богат, живёт в ярком стиле, так что она, увлекаясь такой жизнью, занимается чем-то более волнительным, чем организация волонтёров, а он получает молодую красотку, которая будет ходить с ним под ручку на всяческие мероприятия.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, и Джон подумал, что выглядел тот самую малость довольным.  
— Близко. Но, определённо, она — больше, чем красивая мордашка. Оглядись. На комоде стоит керамическая кружка из элитной школы для девочек. На вешалке возле двери висит пальто — не новое, но дорогое и отличного качества. То же самое с её кошельком и одеждой. — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону открытого шкафа. — Она привыкла к качественным вещам, и всё вокруг выдаёт её знакомство с Белилем. И, конечно же, её имя.

— Имя? — переспросил Джон.

— Уэйли. Как в «Уэйли и Финмор. Управление активами». Кто-то в этих отношениях был трофеем, но явно не Фиона Уэйли.

Лестрейд несчастно застонал.  
— Прекрасно, мёртвая наследница. Час от часу не легче.

Не успел Шерлок выпалить что-то в ответ, как Джон поднял руку с контейнером.  
— Посмотрите на это.

Шерлок одарил его широкой улыбкой.  
— Оральные контрацептивы. О, Джон, молодчина. Думаю, ты заслужил ужин.

~|||~

Кое-какой вклад в экономику вампиры всё же сделали — повысили число работающих поздно вечером заведений. Ночные рестораны особенно процветали, потому что, пусть вампиры и не ели, их окружение и спутники — очень даже.

Владелец небольшого итальянского ресторанчика тепло поприветствовал Шерлока и проводил их до столика в уединённом уголке. Он протянул Джону меню и поставил перед Шерлоком стакан с водой, а потом тихо спросил, не нужно ли «организовать» что-нибудь и для него. Шерлок с вежливой улыбкой отклонил предложение.

— А! Так значит, вы тут только для компании. — Мужчина подмигнул Джону, приняв его заказ, и скрылся в кухне.

Уминая свои лингвини, Джон сказал:  
— Я бы не стал возражать, если бы ты заказал что-нибудь и себе.

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Я не голоден.

Джон с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на вампира. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что Шерлок ничего не ел до его прихода, а теперь выглядел куда бледнее, чем был раньше. Что-то ему подсказывало, что если бы он коснулся руки Шерлока, она была бы холодна как лёд.

— Ты не ешь на публике? — наобум спросил Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Не чувствую особого аппетита, когда работаю над делом.

— И как, или, знаешь, от кого…

— Пакетированная. Доставляют раз в неделю. — Шерлок пренебрежительно отмахнулся. — Майкрофт заказывает, вне зависимости от того, буду я это пить или нет.

— Ясно. — Джон пытался говорить ровно. Он годами работал на вампиров, и эта тема всегда всплывала, хотя обычно не заставляла так нервничать. — Значит, не люди.

— Не совсем в моей сфере предпочтений, — мягко ответил Шерлок.

Джон вскинул брови — удивлённо и, возможно, лишь самую малость, облегчённо. Он вовсе не боялся Шерлока, но почему-то было приятно знать, что тот не собирался… ну, никого приглашать на ужин.  
— Это, гм, не слишком традиционно, — наконец сказал Джон.

— Я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что является традиционным. Мне это не нравится. Тут либо охота, а это означает плач, крики и борьбу, что я нахожу вовсе не привлекательным в качестве прелюдии к обеду, либо какой-нибудь псих, умоляющий, чтобы его укусили, а это уже жалко и тупо. Так что да, пакеты из банка донорской крови.

— Ладно, пакеты. Отлично. — Джон точно почувствовал облегчение.

— Я знаю, что отлично, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Джон подумал, что Шерлок либо всё же проголодался, либо что-то в беседе пошло совсем не так прекрасно, как тот пытался показать.

Шерлок посмотрел на него так, словно вдруг что-то осознал.  
— Эта ремарка в адрес Майкрофта по поводу твоей группы крови была только для того, чтобы его позлить. В мои намерения совсем не входит питаться от тебя.

— Я об этом и не думал, — парировал Джон. Проклятье, он что, только что почувствовал укол разочарования?

— Я подумал, что ты можешь воспринимать это как бонус к работе. Общеизвестно, что многие дневные стражи остаются в опасном бизнесе только потому, что наслаждаются…

— Я никогда не… — возмущённо взвился Джон. Было достаточно плохо, что Шерлок отмахнулся от него как от не стоящего звания перекуса, но намекать на то, что Джон считал торговлю собственными венами частью работы — это было невероятно оскорбительно.

Шерлок удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Никогда? — Его голос звучал так слабо, что Джону пришлось наклониться ближе.

— Никогда, — ответил Джон.

— Ни с кем? — Шерлок всё ещё шептал, но те интонации в его голосе, которые проскальзывали раньше, когда он нашёл оружие Джона, снова вернулись.

Джон тяжело сглотнул, чтобы проверить, станет ли Шерлок снова за этим наблюдать.

И всё повторилось: взгляд Шерлока не отрывался от горла Джона. Джон краем глаза увидел приближавшегося к ним Анжело.

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

~|||~

Пока Джон ел, Шерлок бурчал себе под нос что-то о деле и время от времени посылал или читал сообщения на телефоне. Казалось, будто он скорее вслух разговаривал сам с собой, чем обращался в Джону, но тот всё равно периодически кивал и что-то согласно бормотал.

— Контрацептивы, конечно, представляют особой интерес.

Джон успел съесть ещё пару кусков, прежде чем до него дошло, что Шерлок вдруг замер и замолк. Джон поднял голову и увидел, что вампир смотрел на него, словно ожидая ответа.

— Да? — спросил Джон.

— Донован была права: этим вечером Уэйли была не с вампиром. Хотя доводы её были в корне неверны. Естественно, с вампиром Уэйли не понадобились бы контрацептивы.

— Нет, но понадобились бы с парнем в её квартире.

— Если боишься подхватить ЗППП — пользуешься презервативами, так ведь? А она явно об этом не беспокоилась, следовательно, продолжительные отношения.

Джон обдумал это.  
— Значит, ты думаешь, что это длилось уже какое-то время.

Шерлок кивнул.  
— Похоже на то. Белиль наверняка был доволен тем, что она и Бонэм «держали это в семье», та сказать. Тот кол-ручка явно был подарком. Вероятно, от Белиля, однако, даже если бы от неё, Белиль бы знал. Он не похож на ревнивца.

Джон подобрал с тарелки последние капли соуса. Он и не осознавал, насколько был голоден. Джон сглотнул, прежде чем подвести своеобразный итог этому рассуждению, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно понял.  
— Значит, не похоже, чтобы она изменяла своему любовнику-вампиру с кем-то из парней по вызову. Или что Бонэм изменял с ней. Её бойфренд уехал из города по делам, но она всё равно исполняет социальные обязательства, вроде походов на благотворительные вечера. Ты не думаешь, что это сделал Белиль, хорошо, но ты уверен, что это не суицид?

— Точка входа пули совсем неправильная. Патологоанатом подтвердит. — Шерлок казался совершенно уверенным в своих словах. — Лестрейд сказал, что соседка слышала что-то чуть раньше восьми часов, и это, в свете всех событий, могло быть выстрелами, хотя на тот момент она себя каким-то образом убедила, что эти звуки доносились из телевизора. — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Значит, Бонэм приехал вечером, чтобы у них хватило времени перепихнуться, прежде чем он отвёз бы Уэйли на эту встречу, но кто-то входит и убивает её, а потом и его, чтобы всё выглядело как убийство с самоубийством.

Шерлок барабанил пальцами по подбородку. Его глаза были закрыты, и Джон подождал немного, чтобы понять, нужно ли ему продолжать, или у Шерлока были какие-то другие гипотезы.

— Одного не понимаю, — спустя пару минут начал Джон, — если Белиль этого не делал, тогда кто? В квартире не было ни единого признака взлома или борьбы, а какой-то другой вампир не смог бы войти в дом без приглашения. Всё в этом месте было аккуратным, как по линеечке. В смысле, постель была разобрана, но в остальном, знаешь…

Шерлок распахнул глаза.  
— Джон, ты гений.

Джон озадаченно моргнул.  
— Да?

Шерлок уже вскочил на ноги и натягивал пальто.  
— Ну, нет, но ты вдохновляешь гения, что практически настолько же полезно. — Он вытащил из бумажника несколько банкнот и бросил их на стол. — Идём. — Он кинул Джону свой мобильник.

— Ну и что мне с этим делать? — поинтересовался Джон, нагнав Шерлока у самого выхода из ресторана.

Шерлок придержал для него дверь, а потом поймал такси.  
— Позвони Лестрейду. Нам нужно вернуться в квартиру Фионы Уэйли, предпочтительно до того, как наш убийца сделает то же самое.

~|||~

Шерлок с Джоном и Лестрейдом в кильватере вбежал в квартиру, длинное пальто развевалось за его спиной. Он остановился в коротком коридоре между гостиной и спальней, где раньше этим вечером стоял сержант Андерсон. Шерлок припал на колени возле украшенного бахромой края небольшого прямоугольного восточного ковра. Он наклонился так низко, что почти касался щекой блестящих половиц. Джон с Лестрейдом озадаченно переглянулись, а Шерлок принялся медленно скатывать ковёр.

Он остановился, когда свернул уже примерно тридцать сантиметров ковра, и подвинулся в сторону, чтобы Джону и Лестрейду тоже было видно.  
— На внутренней стороне возле углов вплетены две нити: шёлковые, очень прочные для такой малой толщины и, определённо, достаточное тонкие, чтобы проскользнуть сюда. — Он провёл ногтём по зазору между половицами. — Джон, можно одолжить твой нож?

Пока Джон доставал из чехла тонкий клинок, Шерлок свернул ковёр до конца.

— Так что с этой нитью? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Позволяет притянуть ковёр на место, конечно же.

— Что люди в большинстве своём делают собственной ногой.

— Люди, Лестрейд, — подчеркнул Шерлок, взяв нож и скользнув им вдоль края половицы. Раздался тихий щелчок. — Но не вампиры, которые спят под ними.

Шерлок чуть повернул нож, достаточно расширив зазор возле одной из половиц, чтобы, лишь немного надавив лезвием, получить возможность подцепить край пальцами. Не одну доску, а всю прикрытую ковром область, под которой обнаружилась неглубокая ниша.

Шерлок наклонился и глубоко вдохнул. Улыбнувшись, он обернулся к двум стоявшим позади него мужчинам.

— Кто-то спал здесь прошлой ночью. Человек. Но он знал об этой нише.

— А это значит… — начал Лестрейд.

— Не Белиль, но кто-то из его окружения. Свидетельница слышала выстрелы меньше чем через полчаса после заката, так что у человека была уйма времени на то, чтобы пробраться сюда, пока Уэйли была на работе. А потом он — или она, но я бы сказал, что всё же он — выскользнул наружу, пока пара была занята друг другом.

Лестрейд покачал головой.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что кто-то из окружения Белиля хотел убить его липовую подружку?

Шерлок всё ещё стоял на коленях рядом с потайной нишей, но поднял взгляд на Лестрейда.  
— Не её, его. Если убить её, будет казаться, что она — самая очевидная мишень. Я бы пригляделся к его коллегам, а так же к работникам Белиля.

Лестрейд вздохнул и вытащил мобильный из кармана.  
— Мы проверим.

Но не успел он набрать номер, как его телефон зазвонил.  
— Вовремя-то как, — пробормотал он, а потом ответил звонившему: — Донован, нам нужно… погоди, _что_?

Лестрейд помрачнел, и Джон заметил, как у него сжались зубы, а кожа покраснела.

— Что значит вы потеряли чёртову машину? — закричал Лестрейд.

Шерлок встал и уставился тяжёлым взглядом на Лестрейда и его телефон. Лестрейд ткнул в кнопку отключения микрофона и обратился к Шерлоку:  
— Мы оставили рядом с машиной Белиля патрульного. И пока тот ждал эвакуатор, кто-то напал на него и угнал машину.

Шерлок выглядел так, словно готов был разразиться гневной тирадой, но Лестрейд отвернулся, включил микрофон на телефоне и заорал:  
— А мне наплевать, чья это вина, просто найдите проклятую машину…

Лестрейда перебил Шерлок, который схватил мобильник и начал говорить:  
— Сержант Донован. Нет, не отдам. Возьмите бумажник Бонэма. Там наверняка будет… нет, просто выполняйте.

Шерлок взглянул на Лестрейда, который помрачнел ещё сильнее, но Джон заметил, что никаких попыток вернуть себе телефон тот не предпринял. Спустя пару секунд вампир снова сосредоточился на мобильнике.

— В бумажнике будут визитки. — Он замолчал, и Джон с лёгкостью мог представить озлобленные интонации в голосе сержанта. — Скажите мне, что на них: имена и деловую отрасль. — Шерлок ждал, пока Донован зачитывала ему надписи, а потом сбросил звонок и кинул телефон Лестрейду.

Тот одарил Шерлока тяжёлым взглядом, но воздержался от каких-либо комментариев. Вместо этого он лишь вздохнул и снова набрал номер.

Шерлок наконец повернулся к Джону. Он улыбался.  
— «Автомастерская Эйса», Бетнал Грин.

~|||~

— Руки Бонэма, — бросил Шерлок. Такси увозило их на восток.

— А что с ними?

— Руки механика. Он не слишком давно в твоей профессии. И потом, исчезнувшая машина. Кто бы ни был угонщиком, ему нужно где-то её спрятать: они должны знать, что полиция будет её искать. У Бонэма в бумажнике была визитка автомастерской в Бетнал Грин. Это достаточно недалеко, чтобы наш убийца смог доставить туда машину без особых затруднений.

Джон внезапно гораздо лучше понял причины беспокойства Майкрофта.  
— То есть, мы собираемся противостоять убийце.

— Только если нам повезёт, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Неудивительно, что тебе нужен телохранитель!

— О, Джон, я тебя умоляю. Я точно могу сам справиться с убийцей-человеком.

— А если он не один? — спросил Джон.

— Ну, в таком случае меня защитит прекрасно вооружённый и опасный дневной страж, не так ли?

— Тебе это нравится. Опасность. Риск.

— А ты стал дневным стражем, потому что питаешь невероятную любовь и привязанность к всему вампирскому роду. Скажи мне, Джон, как много времени прошло после физиотерапии, прежде чем ты начал скучать по выстрелам? Прежде чем ты начал сходить с ума от каждодневного рассматривания одних и тех же стен? Прежде чем ты уволился со своей спокойной, безопасной работы в местной клинике?

Джон не успел ответить, потому что Шерлок крикнул водителю:  
— Остановите! — а потом Джону: — Мы на месте.

Они вылезли на неосвещённом перекрёстке. Как только Джон шагнул на тротуар, Шерлок тут же затащил его в совсем уж тёмный переулок.

— Мастерская в трёх домах влево отсюда. Гаражные двери выходят на дорогу, а нужная нам дверь будет либо справа, либо слева от неё.

— Ты, наверное, потратил несколько сотен лет на изучение этого города, — впечатлившись, присвистнул Джон.

Смешок Шерлока лёгким дуновением коснулся его виска.  
— Да, но Гугл тоже помогает. — Он поднял свой мобильник, чтобы Джон мог разглядеть карту на светившемся экране. Маленькая кнопка отмечала нужное им место.

— Ты разрушаешь иллюзию, — вздохнул Джон.

— Могу только надеяться, что твоё мнение обо мне выживет. — Подсветка мобильника поблекла, и Джон не мог увидеть улыбку, но её наличие явно выдавал голос Шерлока. Тот больше ничего не сказал и, выскользнув из переулка, снова вышел на главную дорогу. Он держался в тенях, и если бы Джон точно не знал, где Шерлок, то ни за что бы его не заметил. Джон выждал несколько секунд, а потом вышел следом, в кои-то веки радуясь, что стандартная форма дневных стражей такого тёмного цвета — это должно было компенсировать его присущий человеческому роду недостаток в скрытности.

Он нашёл Шерлока возле восточной стены здания: тот сидел на корточках в дверном проёме под обшарпанным навесом и держал в руке замок.

— Великолепный расчёт времени, Джон, — сказал Шерлок и медленно толкнул дверь.

Уже внутри Джон осмотрел помещение, но не увидел ни единого признака системы безопасности.  
— Сигнализация? — шепнул он.

Шерлок помотал головой.  
— Слишком самоуверенны или слишком дорого для них. К счастью для нас.

Джон проследовал за Шерлоком в главный зал гаража. Джон шёл медленно. Маленькие, грязные окна возле самого потолка почти не пропускали свет — слишком мало для человеческого глаза, чтобы быстро привыкнуть. Он моргнул и смог различить четыре припаркованных внутри машины: два сравнительно новых седана, обтекаемый двухместный спортивный автомобиль и огромный винтажный кабриолет с откинутым верхом, задрапированный брезентом, так что видно было только капот. Стало ясно, что пропавшей машины Саймона Белиля там не было. Шерлок, с этим своим идеальным ночным зрением, обходил помещение по периметру, умудряясь ничего не задевать. Явно разочарованный, он попинал шкафчики и столы.

— Я проверю кабинет, — сказал Шерлок, а потом замер. — Кто-то идёт.

Секундой позже Джон увидел отсвет фар дальнего света и услышал подъезжавшую к гаражным дверям машину.

_Чёрт._ Минутой позже, и Шерлок успел бы взломать дверь в кабинет, но у них были лишь секунды. Раздался скрип и гул — начали подниматься гаражные двери. Джон поискал место, где можно было спрятаться, и его взгляд зацепился за накрытый брезентом кабриолет.

— Сюда. — Джон влез на заднее сидение и тихо выматерился, услышав, как его мобильник с глухим стуком упал на дно автомобиля. Не успел он его поднять, как Шерлок уже забрался в машину следом за ним и подтянул брезент на место за секунду до того, как машина въехала в мастерскую.

Им едва хватило места, чтобы остаться незамеченными. В тёмном пространстве заднего сидения Джон лежал на спине немного под углом и радовался, что машина была из люксовых моделей, а не компактная. Был бы он один, на жуткую неловкость не было бы и намёка. Вот только он не был один. На нём громоздились шесть футов вампира с длинными конечностями.

Губы Шерлока коснулись уха Джона легчайшим шёпотом:  
— Постарайся дышать тихо.

— В отличие от некоторых, мне нужно это делать, — проворчал Шерлоку в шею Джон. В окружении людей большинство вампиров действительно дышали. Как объяснил Джону предыдущий наниматель, дыхание не было для вампиров чем-то абсолютно необходимым, хотя многие делали это по привычке, стараясь не смущать других. Люди и животные нервничали, когда вампиры становились слишком уж неподвижными.

Шерлок, тем не менее, замер абсолютно, когда улёгся на Джона. Он бы казался мёртвым грузом, но, к счастью, вклинился в машину под таким углом, что не вжимался в Джона настолько сильно, чтобы тот не смог дышать. Шерлок не излучал тепло, как теплокровные существа, но места, в которых его обнажённая кожа соприкасалась с кожей Джона — подбородок к щеке, кисть к запястью, нос к шее, — быстро нагревались. Ощущение было странно захватывающим, и на какую-то секунду Джон почувствовал внезапный, неожиданный порыв пробежаться пальцами по бледной, прохладной коже Шерлока, чтобы выяснить, удастся ли проследить потоки тепла под ней.

_Вот блядь, как мне это в голову взбрело?_

Джон почти почувствовал облегчение, когда его вдруг разыгравшееся воображение прервал звук машины — он надеялся, что именно пропавшей машины Белиля, — подъехавшей и остановившейся в паре метров от их кабриолета. Он услышал, как дверца открылась и захлопнулась, а потом раздались тяжёлые шаги нескольких людей. Шерлок прижал палец к горлу Джона: раз, второй, третий, а потом четвёртый. Джон чуть дёрнул головой в урезанном согласном кивке. Даже при всей вампирской скорости и силе Шерлока, прибывших было слишком много — особенно учитывая, что воспользоваться фактором неожиданности у них возможности не было. Джон сжал плечо Шерлока и предупреждающе покачал головой. Он с облегчением почувствовал, как Шерлок кивнул, а потом чуть сместился и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь.

— Ронни, приятель, какая тебе вожжа под хвост попала? — Голос явно принадлежал молодому парню из рабочего класса.

— У нас же сегодня выходной, Рон. Чего у тебя такого случилось, что ты притащил нас всех сюда? — Второй говоривший, казалось, был немного старше.

Третий голос тоже принадлежал мужчине, но звучал гораздо выше.  
— Я облажался. Я пиздец как облажался.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок над ним напрягся. Паникёр-Ронни точно был тем, кого они искали.

— Что ты натворил, Рон? — Голос четвёртого мужчины звучал спокойнее, но при этом в нем слышалась угроза. — Почему ты на машине босса? Где Эдди, Ронни? Он должен был сегодня отвозить девчонку.

Повисла тишина — настолько абсолютная, что Джон задержал дыхание. Спустя пару секунд Ронни снова заговорил.

— Я не собирался этого делать! Фиона и Эдди, они… понимаешь, они…

Звук удара плоти о плоть эхом пролетел по гаражу.

— Соберись, Ронни. — Четвёртый казался разозлённым. Джон понял, что тот только что отвесил их убийце смачную оплеуху.

— Черт, Кевин, больно же.

Однако, оплеуха от Кевина сработала, потому что когда он снова спросил, что случилось с Эдди и Фионой, Ронни дрожащим голосом признался, что застрелил обоих.

Хотя лежавший сверху Шерлок не пошевелился и не издал ни звука, Джон мог себе представить, как ощущает исходящий от него волнами восторг. Они нашли стрелявшего, услышали признание, теперь им не хватало только плана, как его поймать. Всё просто. Возможно, не очень легко, но просто. Во всяком случае, Ронни пока не вписывался в образ хитроумного преступника. У Джона были все причины надеяться, что тот продолжит болтать — тогда они услышат мотив и, того лучше, план, которому Ронни собирался следовать дальше.

Шерлок поёрзал и выдохнул ему в ухо слово «мобильник». Джон мотнул головой, а потом провёл пальцами по запястью Шерлока, указывая на дно машины. Он был рад, что не мог видеть выражения лица Шерлока.

— В кармане моего пальто. — Шерлок наклонил голову к левой руке Джона.

Пока мужчины в гараже продолжали разговор, представлявший собой смесь нытья Ронни, то извинявшегося, то винившего во всем Эдди Бонэма, и сдавленных ругательств Кевина, Джон медленно скользнул левой рукой вдоль бока Шерлока к карману.

— Гребаный Эдди получает _всё_! — выпалил Ронни, расхаживавший по гаражу. Его голос теперь звучал более взволнованно. — Я устроил его на работу к Саймону. Я! Я был первым, и я бы пошёл ради Саймона на всё, но ему больше нравился Эдди!

Джон дотянулся до кармана и, запустив руку внутрь, нащупал там телефон.

— Мне достаётся вся грязная работа, а блядский Эдди трахался с боссом и девчонкой! Ему было насрать на Саймона! Ему нужны были только деньги и бабы, ублюдочный…

Джон вытащил мобильник из пальто Шерлока, медленно потянул руку вверх и…

— Мудак! — взвизгнул Ронни, пнув дверцу кабриолета. Это застало Шерлока врасплох, и тот дёрнулся, как и Джон, который ослабил хватку, и — _Бля!_ — на дне машине лежало уже два совершенно бесполезных телефона.

Джон молил всех чертей, чтобы Шерлок догадался поставить беззвучный режим.

Шерлок едва уловимо раздосадованно зашипел. Джон беспокоился, что Ронни сможет наткнуться на их укрытие, но, к счастью, Кевин — _Спасибо, ублюдок_ — резко выпалил:  
— Да успокойся ты, чтоб тебя. Ты наворотил дел, конечно, но мы держимся вместе. Так было до проклятых кровопийц, так есть и теперь. Так что заткнись на минутку и дай мне подумать!

Часть с «заткнуться» была совсем не к месту, потому что в гараже стало так тихо, что Джон даже дышать боялся. Он всё явственнее ощущал, как усиливалось онемение в ноге и давление в мочевом пузыре. Джон пытался думать о чем-нибудь отвлечённом, но желание пошевелить ногой или отлить нарастало. Несмотря на вполне очевидные признаки обратного, он надеялся, что Кевин сотоварищи проявят чудеса скоростного мышления. А потом осознал новое ощущение — касание на шее.

Шерлок водил кончиком пальца вдоль его горла. Джон поборол сиюминутный порыв дёрнуть подбородком — Шерлок совсем не вовремя решил проголодаться. Однако лицо Шерлока не было повёрнуто к шее Джона, и его медленное, почти беззвучное дыхание ничем не выдавало голода. Шерлок просто медленно, методично водил пальцем — вверх и вниз, — отвернувшись к плечу Джона и не проявляя стремлений к какому-либо взаимодействию.

«Он как человек с мячиком для снятия стресса», — осознал Джон. По своему прошлому опыту он знал, что вампиры, которые не спали, но которым при этом нечем было себя занять, обычно просто сидели, как статуи, с открытыми глазами. И снова Шерлок показал себя исключением из правил.

Джон уже начал слишком расслабляться, когда один из мужчин заговорил:  
— Эльза Менард.

При звуке этого имени палец Шерлока замер, и Джон почувствовал давление на вене. Имя не было ему знакомо, но вот Шерлок, определённо, слышал его не впервые.

— Гениально, — сказал Кевин. — Всё-таки есть у тебя мозги, Тоби. Эльза ненавидит Саймона. Они годами — чёрт, может и столетиями — грызутся. Они бы с радостью вцепились друг другу в глотки. — Он рассмеялся собственной шутке. — Иди к ней и скажи, что убил его фаворитку, и она позаботится о тебе.

Ронни, голос которого всё ещё звучал очень неровно, понадобилась ещё пара минут уговоров, чтобы в конце концов согласиться отправиться в ночной клуб «Астрей». Джон смутно припоминал, что это название танцевального клуба для вампиров: если Эльза была владелицей, это, как минимум, объясняло их с Саймоном деловую конкуренцию. Решение было принято, Джон надеялся, что все четверо вскоре уйдут, чтобы успеть перехватить Эльзу до наступления дня. У него было достаточно хорошо натренированное чувство времени — рассвет приближался, и оказаться здесь в ловушке наедине с Шерлоком было бы совсем не благоприятным вариантом. Однако четвёрка замешкалась, споря, куда деть машину, но потом они решили отвезти её в подпольную мастерскую на юге Лондона. Спустя, казалось, несколько часов один из них позвонил и договорился о встрече, и они уехали на машине Саймона, которую вскоре ожидала незавидная участь быть разобранной на запчасти. Когда гаражная дверь опустилась за ними, Джон громко облегчённо выдохнул. Шерлок мигом отлепился от Джона, приподнял брезент и вылез из машины.

— Телефоны, Джон, — резко бросил Шерлок. Джон потянулся вниз, заставляя затёкшие мышцы двигаться как можно быстрее.

Он засунул свой мобильник в карман и протянул другой Шерлоку, который тут же начал быстро набирать сообщение.

— Пишешь Лестрейду? — спросил Джон.

— И дать ему спутать мне все карты своими неуклюжими действиями? — Шерлок улыбнулся своему мобильнику, когда получил ответ. — Написал кое-кому, кто мог бы помочь нам с машиной. Я бы вызвал подозрения. Кроме того, я лучше потрачу своё время на поездку в квартиру Фионы Уэйли…

— Ты лучше потрать своё время на то, чтобы добраться до кровати, — перебил Джон. Шерлок изогнул бровь, уловив непреднамеренную двусмысленность этого предложения.

Джон поднял собственный телефон, чтобы показать Шерлоку часы.  
— Полчаса до восхода. Мы слишком протянули время, и до дома добраться уже не успеем, так что нужно найти место, куда запрятать тебя на несколько часов и… куда ты?

Шерлок уже стоял возле боковой двери.

— Шерлок! — крикнул ему в спину Джон, когда тот вышел в переулок и направился обратно к главной улице.

— Дневное время — это так скучно, — ответил Шерлок.

— Как и поджаривание до хрустящей корочки.

— Джон, я тебя умоляю. Не пошли. — Шерлок поднял руку, словно чтобы наколдовать такси из неплотного воздуха пустынной улицы.

В туманном предрассветном полумраке Джон окинул взглядом окрестности, мысленно перебирая список безопасных дневных прибежищ для вампиров. Признаться честно, эту часть Лондона он знал не очень хорошо, но где-то рядом должны были найтись подходящие места. Чуть дальше по улице он увидел склад, можно было бы затаиться там. Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, который как раз шагнул с тротуара к только что притормозившему у бордюра такси.

— Как ты это сделал? — спросил Джон.

— Магия. — Шерлок подмигнул, открыв дверь Джону.

— Куда? — спросил водитель.

— Госпиталь святого Варфоломея, — ответил Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку сидения с удовлетворённой улыбкой.

~|||~

Бартс не был на первой строчке в списке безопасных мест Джона, или на третьей, или даже на тридцатой. Вампиры, как правило, не пользовались больницами, но Джон к тому моменту уже понял, что пора было перестать удивляться, когда Шерлок не вписывался ни в один из, казалось бы, нерушимых вампирских стандартов, даже аксиом.

Когда, быстро набрав ещё одно сообщение, Шерлок направил водителя к ближайшему к моргу входу, Джон не мог точно определить, подпадало это под стандартный образ или нет.

— Думаю, это закономерно, — пробормотал Джон. Шерлок протянул водителю несколько банкнот, а потом рванул к входу так уверенно, словно в собственную квартиру шёл.

При его приближении дверь немного приоткрылась, и худенькая девушка в лабораторном халате впустила их внутрь.

— Шерлок! Ты в этот раз ужасно задержался! — Увидев следовавшего за Шерлоком по пятам Джона, она добавила: — О! Я не знаю, найдётся ли у меня место для твоего друга. — Она смерила Джона обеспокоенным взглядом, а потом побежала за Шерлоком, который миновал коридор и вошёл в огромное помещение с рядами выдвижных ящиков.

Поняв, где они оказались, Джон глухо рассмеялся. _Что ж, это прямо идеально._ Он посмотрел на девушку, которая явно разрывалась между беспокойством из-за Шерлока — _определённо, что-то тут есть_ — и из-за него самого.  
— Джон Уотсон, дневной страж Шерлока. — Он протянул руку.

— О! — Молли удивлённо приоткрыла рот и приняла рукопожатие. — Вы человек! Молли Хупер. Я местный лаборант и, ну, немного помогаю Шерлоку, знаете, иногда.

— Конечно он человек. Молли, ты могла бы понять это и до рукопожатия, я уверен. — Шерлок выдвинул один ящик и уже стягивал с себя пальто. — Очевидно, мне понадобится несколько часов.

Молли шагнула вперёд, чтобы забрать у него пальто и повесить его на стоявшую неподалёку вешалку. У Джона сложилось впечатление, что эта причудливо домашняя сценка не была чем-то необычным.

— И всё же, тебе ещё рано ложиться. Шерлок, ты ел? Если ты голоден, я могла бы… — Молли с надеждой посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Что? — сам того не желая, выпалил Джон. Даже ему самому показалось, что его голос прозвучал резковато.

Краем глаза он заметил ухмылку Шерлока.

— В смысле, у меня в холодильнике есть пакет, — закончила Молли.

— О. — Джон почувствовал, как к лицу прилила краска. Его смутили собственные интонации и встревожило неожиданное облегчение.

— Уже слишком поздно. Мы чересчур долго прождали, и мне нужно отдохнуть. Несколько часов, и я буду в полном порядке.

— Через несколько часов будет полдень, — напомнил Джон. Конечно же, у Шерлока не хватило бы глупости попытаться выйти на улицу в дневное время. Все вампиры, которых Джону довелось повстречать, либо спали от рассвета до заката, либо, по крайней мере, оставались в безопасном помещении, вяло и лениво общаясь с приближенными.

Шерлок забрался в открытый ящик.  
— Одно то, что большинство представителей моего вида не возражают против того, чтобы проспать половину вечности, не означает, что я должен следовать их примеру. Отдохни и поешь, Джон. Увидимся через несколько часов.

Он вытянулся во весь рост, сложил руки на груди, закрыл глаза и застыл трупом. Это была чуть ли не единственная присущая вампирам особенность, которую Джон у него заметил. Молли подбежала к ящику и задвинула его на место. Она вытащила из кармана пачку светло-зелёных стикеров и наклеила один на ящик.

— Вот. Дико неприятно получается, когда я не помечаю ящик, и он начинает вылезать. Пугает меня до потери пульса, если я забываю, что он тут. Мне пора на перерыв. Хотите сэндвич или ещё чего-нибудь?

~|||~

Молли вернулась с сэндвичем и пакетиком чипсов для него и стаканчиками с чаем для них обоих. Она проводила его в крошечный кабинет — _вот где приходится обитать нам, лаборантам низшего уровня,_ — в котором, в дополнение к столу, стулу и картотечным шкафам, стоял потёртый обтянутый искусственной кожей диван, который казался прямо-таки райским облаком.

Пока Джон ел, Молли мило болтала, заполняя некоторые пробелы в знаниях о его новом клиенте-соседе по квартире. Она явно была очень привязана к Шерлоку и, как сильно подозревал Джон, лелеяла весьма длительную, но безответную влюблённость. Молли была знакома с Шерлоком почти столько же, сколько работала в Бартсе, но не знала, сколько ему лет, хотя он однажды обронил замечание относительно смены столетия, которое привело её в замешательство, пока она не осознала, что он имел в виду тысяча восемьсот первый год, а не недавний миллениум. Молли позволяла Шерлоку пользоваться лабораторией, и она прямо-таки светилась, рассказывая о том, как помогала ему в делах для полиции и частных клиентов.

— А что насчёт клиентов, они вампиры или люди? — Джон подавил зевок. Пока его любопытство одерживало верх, но он знал, что уже скоро провалится в сон.

— Думаю, обычно это люди. Дело в том, что он берётся только за дела, которые вызывают у него интерес. Ему, кажется, совершенно наплевать, кто его нанимает, или кого это может коснуться. Человек, вампир — ему всё равно.

Джон обдумал это. Технически являясь субъектами права, как все остальные, вампиры обычно старались разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно, внутри своего сообщества. Они почти никогда не сообщали о преступлениях полиции, а люди в большинстве своём опасались жаловаться на них, потому что расплата могла быть очень скорой и очень окончательной.

— Наверное, нажил себе пару-другую врагов.

— Да, но ему это безразлично.

— Он не похож на других, — подтолкнул Джон. 

Молли кивнула, явно обрадовавшись возможности поговорить на любимую тему.  
— Да и спать ему, кажется, на самом деле не нужно. В течение всего дня, я имею в виду. Он иногда дремет, но в основном просто лежит внутри. Опять же, он не утомляется, как другие. Сегодня он выглядел особенно измождённым. Иногда он забывает поесть, хотела бы я, чтобы он…

Джон изогнул бровь.

— Нет! — запротестовала Молли. — Я знаю, что он не… ну вы понимаете, не любит _это_. Я просто имею в виду, что он забывает иногда, словно просто не испытывает голод. Я не знаю, то ли это потому что он слишком стар, то ли просто потому, что он это он. — Она пожала плечами.

— Кстати о сне. Вы не возражаете, если я прилягу на диван ненадолго?

Молли покачала головой.  
— Ничуть. Я-то всё думала, когда же вы сдадитесь. Вы, похоже, вымотались. — Она встала, взяла его пустой стаканчик и опустила шторы. — Я разбужу вас, когда он встанет. Приятных снов, Джон.

~|||~

Диван был и близко не настолько хорош, как кровать, но на нём было куда удобнее, чем на заднем сидении кабриолета. Он проснулся несколько освежённым и, быстро пригладив волосы рукой, вышел в главное помещение. Молли сидела за столом, заполняла какие-то бумаги. Все ящики были закрыты, но зелёного стикера уже не было.

Не успел он спросить, как дверь открылась и вошёл Шерлок, который выглядел куда более опрятно и в целом лучше, чем имел право кто-либо, последние несколько часов пролежавший в холодильной камере морга. Он взял со стола ножницы и присел на стул напротив Молли, с хмурым видом посмотрев на мобильник, который держал в руке. 

— Думаю, я исчерпал все варианты того, что на данный момент могу сделать из этого места. Мой обычный метод транспортировки недоступен, и, судя по всему, на улице подозрительно солнечно.

За всем этим слышалось _«ну и что ты собираешься предпринять по этому поводу?»._ Джон оглядел помещение в поисках вдохновения и нашёл его на стоявшем в углу столе.

— Дневные стражи в высшей степени изобретательны. — Джон усмехнулся. — Я знаю один неболтливый автопарк. И, Молли, не возражаете, если я одолжу мешок для трупов?

~|||~

Взгляд, которым Шерлок одарил Джона, когда тот предложил использовать мешок, был бесценен. Шерлок, казалось, разрывался между отвращением и весельем, но уже через мгновение посмотрел на Джона и сказал:  
— Толковое использование подручных материалов и дополнительные очки за иронию. Высший балл. — Он подмигнул, когда Джон застёгивал мешок над его лицом.

Молли следила за коридором, пока Джон стоял наготове, мешок лежал рядом с ним, укрытый пальто Шерлока. Когда Билл подогнал лимузин к двери, Джон закинул тяжёлый чёрный мешок на плечо и осуществил на радость короткую перебежку от морга до машины. Он как можно более аккуратно положил Шерлока на длинное сидение позади и сам запрыгнул следом.

— Новый клиент?

— Как ты догадался?

— Ну совсем ничего подозрительного — вытащить мешок из морга, Джон. Будь это кто угодно ещё, я бы задумался. Лучше бы ему быть живым вампиром, а не мёртвым человеком, потому что, если вдруг что протечёт, убирать будешь сам. У меня сегодня во второй половине дня свадьба в Кью. — Он подмигнул Джону в зеркало заднего вида, а из мешка послышалось приглушенное фырканье.

Джон усмехнулся в ответ. Это было смехотворно — запихнуть шестифутового вампира в мешок и кататься по залитым дневным светом улицам в свадебном лимузине, после того как всю ночь прятался в гараже от убийцы и его приятелей. Отдохнув, они, несомненно, вернутся к тому же времяпрепровождению. Джон размышлял, какие у Шерлока были планы на вечер. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так веселился на работе. Или вообще.  
— Без проблем. Дом двести двадцать один по Бейкер стрит, пожалуйста. И я буду очень благодарен, если тебе удастся заставить эту громадную белую машину выглядеть неприметной.

~|||~

К счастью, на улице было малолюдно. Ловко прикрываясь огромным зонтом, пальто Шерлока и объёмистой фигурой Билла, они смогли без происшествий протащить Шерлока через парадный вход. Джон сказал Биллу прислать счёт, прибавив щедрое вознаграждение за услуги. Он подумал, что Майкрофт вполне может себе это позволить.

Шерлок вытряхнулся из мешка и, капризно пнув его, пошёл наверх.  
— Не скажу, что мне не приходилось бывать и в худших ситуациях, но это было совершенно омерзительно.

— Да он вроде даже не использовался, — сказал Джон, повесил на вешалку свою куртку и пальто Шерлока и, проследовав за ним на кухню, включил свет. В остальной квартире царила темнота — жалюзи были опущены, а шторы надёжно задёрнуты. — Хотя сомневаюсь, что тебе было удобно.

Шерлок фыркнул.  
— А я сомневаюсь, что их создавали с расчётом на удобство пассажира. И всё же, это была хорошая идея. Молодец. — Он подошёл к холодильнику и вытащил оттуда два пакета с кровью. — Люди Майкрофта заходили. Тут и для тебя кое-что есть, если ты голоден.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что в это «кое-что» входит чай. 

Чай действительно был, как и молоко, и две упаковки печенья, и множество других продуктов. Джон потягивал чай и ел, в то время как Шерлок, использовав оставшуюся в чайнике воду для подогрева пакетов с кровью, принялся высасывать первый, в процессе безмолвно расхаживая по кухне. Джон пытался не пялиться. Он множество раз наблюдал за тем, как питаются вампиры — из пакетов или от человеческих кормильцев, — и это всегда казалось ничуть не более интересным, чем смотреть на человека с гамбургером. Но в том, чтобы наблюдать за Шерлоком, было нечто отличное. Джон попытался отвести взгляд в сторону от острых белых зубов.

Шерлок шумно прикончил первый пакет. Джон отвернулся, покраснев, когда Шерлок поймал его взгляд. Вампир не сказал ни слова, но уселся за стол напротив Джона и открыл второй пакет с откровенно театральной медлительностью. Этот пакет он пил уже неспешно, а Джон пытался сделать вид, что крайне заинтересовался своим шоколадным печеньем. Закончив, Шерлок одарил Джона лёгкой улыбкой, оставил смятые пакеты на столе и решительно прошёл в заставленную тёмную гостиную, где принялся ловко расхаживать среди стопок книг и коробок.

Джон поставил свои тарелки в раковину и, выбросив пакеты из-под крови в мусорное ведро, тоже пошёл в гостиную. Он включил небольшую лампу — тяжёлые шторы отлично справлялись со своей задачей, так что ему требовалось искусственное освещение, даже если Шерлок в нём необходимости не видел. Шерлок прислонился к стене рядом с окном, словно его так и подмывало отдёрнуть штору и выглянуть наружу.

Джон уселся в потрёпанное, но удобное кресло и откашлялся.  
— Еда помогает?

Шерлок ответил раздражённым вздохом.  
— Я не голоден, но, если только я не хочу весь день проспать впустую, это необходимо. — Он плюхнулся на диван. При виде столь неизящного движения Джон постарался подавить улыбку.

— По крайней мере, — немного погодя сказал Шерлок, — это излишне подробное признание было полезным.

— Ты жалуешься из-за признания?

— Не из-за того, что оно у нас есть, конечно же. — Уголки его рта чуть дёрнулись вверх. — Оно было настолько же информативно, насколько чересчур драматично. Сказать честно, я удивился, что ему отвесили всего одну затрещину.

Джон не смог сдержать смешок.  
— Казалось, это было несколько чересчур.

— А ещё это позволило определить его тип, а это очень полезно.

— Его тип? — переспросил Джон.

— Ну, знаешь, психологический типаж. Отчаянно желает быть принятым, стать частью ближайшего окружения. Невероятно туп, но таких вокруг Саймона Белиля хоть пруд пруди.

— Вроде кормильцев. — Предыдущие работодатели Джона были не из тех, кто привлекал к себе множество фанатиков, но он достаточно часто с такими встречался: люди, которые кайфовали от того, что ими питаются. Некоторые даже осмеливались подойти к нему, предлагая горы денег или секс за возможность быть представленными его клиентам.

— Кормильцы, да, но в случае Ронни всё явно сложнее. Он хотел быть любимчиком.

— И его друг, — продолжил мысль Джон, — вскружил боссу голову, а сам Ронни остался ни с чем.

— Именно. Ревность затуманила его разум. Он не видел очевидного. Отношения Саймона с Фионой Уэйли носили деловой, а не романтический, характер. Состояние и деловые связи её семьи, его растущее влияние. Ронни думал, что сможет шантажировать Эдди Бонэма и Фиону или хотя бы воспользоваться доказательствами их отношений, чтобы заслужить признание Саймона…

— И жестоко обломался, когда Бонэм сказал ему, что Саймон и так всё знает.

— Он запаниковал. Не слишком умно. А теперь он, как говорится, прыгнул из огня да в полымя.

— О чем ты?

— Ты не знаешь Эльзу Менард?

Джон покачал головой.  
— Я слышал о том ночном клубе, но не о ней.

— Конечно, у них с Саймоном деловая конкуренция, но тут ещё и сильная личная вражда. — Шерлок потянулся и, сев, показал на криво сложенные гроссбухи, громоздившиеся на каминной полке. — Передай зелёный.

Джон встал, медленно вытащил том из ненадёжной стопки и отдал его Шерлоку. Вампир с минуту листал книгу, а потом — видимо, отыскав нужное место — пару мекунд молчаливо изучал страницу.

— Так ты думаешь, что друзья Ронни правы? Она примет его?

— Полагаю, да. — Шерлок сложил пальцы домиком под подбородком. Джон начал подозревать, что эта поза у него означала что-то вроде «мне нужно подумать».

— Мне нужно подумать, — сказал Шерлоком, и Джон мысленно накинул себе пару призовых очков. — До заката мне нужно будет немного отдохнуть, но сейчас я нуждаюсь только в тишине. Тебе стоит пойти поспать и съесть что-нибудь более существенное. Сегодня вечером выходим в люди.

~|||~

Насколько бы занимательным ни было нахождение рядом с Шерлоком, Джон был благодарен за передышку. Заполненная до отказа кухня свидетельствовала о том, что в квартире побывали подручные Майкрофта, а это означало, что вещи Джона тоже должны были уже быть на месте.

Одного взгляда на спальню наверху хватило, чтобы понять: люди Майкрофта подходят к делам чрезвычайно основательно. Дверь шкафа у дальней стены была приоткрыта, и Джон увидел внутри свою тщательно разложенную по полочкам одежду. Сшитое его бабушкой стёганое одеяло аккуратным свёртком лежало на широкой кровати, рядом с которой стояла тумбочка. Джон выдвинул верхний ящик и обнаружил, что в его новый дом перенесли даже презервативы и смазку, которыми в последнее время не представлялось особой возможности воспользоваться. Он закрыл ящик и усмехнулся, представив себе, как несомненно щепетильные работники Майкрофта Холмса собирали его личные вещи. На полу в изножье кровати стоял его кофр, а на нём — рюкзак.

Джон проверил и то, и другое. Вся его амуниция и оружие всё так же аккуратно лежали на своих местах, но он почему-то был уверен, что люди Майкрофта всё проверили. А если так, то он ощущал немалую гордость из-за того, что они наверняка прочно уверились в его квалификации, увидев тщательно подобранный арсенал как против человеческих, так и против вампирских угроз. Но чувство удовлетворения продержалось недолго. Джон отчётливо ощущал, что провёл слишком много времени без душа и нормального сна. Когда Джон, накинув халат, прошлёпал вниз в ванную, гостиная снова была погружена в кромешную темноту, но из неё доносилась тихая, искусная мелодия. Скрипка медленно пела, и Джон, заслушавшись, на несколько секунд застыл в коридоре, пока не почувствовал, что веки наливаются тяжестью.

Джон прокрался обратно в свою комнату и залез в кровать. Музыка убаюкала его, но теперь, когда он лежал в наполненной тишиной темноте за закрытой дверью, сон ускользал. Промотав в голове события последних двадцати четырех часов, Джон осознал, что, не говоря уже о веселье, не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз работа вызывала в нём такой интерес. Его клиенты в большинстве своём походили скорее на Майкрофта, чем на Шерлока. У них он был частью домашнего окружения, и вопросы обеспечения безопасности проявлялись больше в разработке логистических программ и соблюдении приличий. Хотя его подготовка была довольно обширной, прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как он действительно делал что-то более увлекательное, чем стоял на страже в дверном проёме или обыскивал помещение на предмет угроз. Мысль о том, чтобы заниматься тем, на что его натаскивали, для кого-то, кто, казалось, предпочитал бежать навстречу опасности, а не сохранять почтительную дистанцию, соблазняла. Он будет не столько консультантом по безопасности, сколько телохранителем.

Джон подумал об этом самом теле, и его воображение самовольно подкинуло ему мысленное изображение Шерлока. Высокого, худого, бледного. 

«Нет».

Джон попытался отбросить этот образ, попытался не представлять себе ощущение гладкой, прохладной кожи Шерлока или то, как она согревалась, когда вампир прижимался к нему в кабриолете. Он-то думал, что у него иммунитет к этому очарованию, которое пленяло людей вроде Ронни. Джон вызвал в памяти образы бывших клиентов, их партнёров и помощников. Представил лощёных вампиров на обложках журналов и рекламных щитах. И хотя он мог признать, что некоторые из них объективно были действительно красивы, его тело не проявляло к ним никакого интереса. Джон снова подумал о Шерлоке, отстранённо поглаживающем его горло кончиками пальцев…

Член Джона дёрнулся.

«Вот блядь».

Стянув пижамные штаны низко на бедра, Джон попытался подумать о ком-нибудь другом: о бывшей любовнице или предыдущем увлечении. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от нежеланных мыслей. Работа много куда его забрасывала. И с этими путешествиями приходили возможности для осуществления множества приятных экспериментов с мужчинами и женщинами, молодыми и пожилыми, но все они пока что были настолько же людьми, как и он сам.

Джон воскресил в памяти особо запомнившуюся ночь в Берлине, проведённую с Кэрин, которая выгибалась под его прикосновениями, когда он скользил языком от тёмных вершин её сосков вниз, к влажности между её бёдрами. Рука обхватила налитый кровью член, медленно проводя, но его предательский разум снова метнулся к новому клиенту — высокому там, где Кэрин была крошечной, поджарому и мускулистому там, где она была округлой и мягкой, бледному там, где она была смуглой. Джон сменил тактику. Он попытался представить Дэвида из Эдинбурга — высокого, светловолосого, с длинными ногами, которые так плотно обвивали талию Джона, глубоко вбивавшегося в него. Джон мазнул пальцем по головке члена, вспоминая, как делал то же самое с долговязым шотландцем, когда дразнил его, заставляя умолять о более уверенных, жёстких прикосновениях.

Джон водил ладонью по члену, а его воображение подкидывало ему образ не тёплого, гибкого Дэвида, а гладкую, прохладную плоскость груди Шерлока, нагревавшейся под прикосновениями пальцев Джона, языка, дразнящего соски, заставляя их сжаться сначала до холодных, а потом уже разгорячённых твёрдых горошин. Джон опускался всё ниже, побуждая открыться, заставляя раскинуть бедра ещё шире. Шерлок торопил его, жадно просил о большем, острые кончики зубов прижались к его шее, а потом прокололи кожу, забирая суть Джона с каждым его толчком. Шерлок внутри был неожиданно горячим, пил всё жёстче, подстраиваясь под ритм. _Вот черт, именно так, как же хорошо._

Джон выплеснулся себе в кулак, прикусив губу в безуспешной попытке прогнать Шерлока из своих мыслей. Он подхватил с пола брошенный там жилет, наспех вытерся и откинулся на пропитавшиеся потом простыни.

Он так влип.

~|||~

Джон проснулся уже после заката. Единственными источниками света в его комнате были голубые цифры стоявших на тумбочке электронных часов и моргавшее на экране мобильного оповещение о новом сообщении.

_Я ушел. Потребовалось расследование. Помощь не нужна. Будь готов к десяти. —ШХ_

Судя по всему, Шерлок не собирался перестраивать свой распорядок только из-за того, что у него появился дневной страж. Джон вздохнул, но решил, что Шерлок вполне может самостоятельно пережить девяносто минут. Худшим, что могло бы случиться, было бы раздражённое сообщение от Майкрофта, а это, скорее всего, просто привело бы Шерлока в восторг. Полутора отведённых часов Джону хватало на то, чтобы поесть, да и снова принять душ было очень уместно. Последнее, что ему было нужно, это пахнуть несвежим сексом. Он быстро принял душ и, натянув старую толстовку и тренировочные штаны, вернулся к себе в комнату, где сосредоточил всё своё внимание на большом кофре. Чистка оружия, даже если оно и так было стерильно чистым, всегда успокаивала его и позволяла отвлечься.

Внизу открылась дверь. Джон слышал, как Шерлок, поднимаясь, поздоровался с домовладелицей, как какое-то время ходил по своей комнате. Однако, вскоре он услышал лёгкие шаги на ведущей в его комнату лестнице.

Джон сидел на полу и проверял свой арбалет, когда поприветствовал отброшенную на стену тень.

— Изящное появление. Жутковато, но элегантно.

— Приму это за комплимент из уст человека с арбалетом в руках.

От звука низкого смеха Шерлока у Джона побежали мурашки. Он посмотрел на него.

Шерлок выглядел, откровенно говоря, роскошно. Чёрный костюм сидел идеально, подчёркивая линии его высокого, сухощавого тела. Тёмно-красная рубашка ярко контрастировала с бледной кожей. Джон, сам того не желая, прикипел взглядом к расстёгнутому на белой шее воротнику. Он гулко сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться на чем угодно, лишь бы не на вполне ощутимом шевелении в трусах.

— Бросай. Нас ждёт работа. — Шерлок смотрел сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.

— Прошу прощения? — Джон почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска.

— Насколько бы впечатляющим это ни было, нас не пустят внутрь, если ты заявишься туда вот так.

— Что? — Ответ Джона прозвучал лишь чуть увереннее писка.

— Арбалет, Джон. Мы идём выпить. И хотя едва ли кто-то будет против пришедшего со мной помощника, не стоит смущать обычную публику, правда?

Не успел Джон сформулировать подобающий ответ, как Шерлок уже развернулся и вышел из комнаты. На самом пороге он оглянулся через плечо и сказал:  
— Хотя я не буду возражать, если ты мне как-нибудь покажешь, как им пользоваться.

Шерлок подмигнул и ушёл.

~|||~

Джон переоделся в простые коричневые брюки и тёмно-зелёный кардиган, отлично подходивший под куртку, в который было припрятано кое-какое незаметное оружие. Прошлые клиенты Джона, определённо, были не из тех, кто ходит по клубам. Ему было куда привычнее работать в барах или салонах, где вампиры проводили деловые встречи за распитием чего-нибудь — или, если точнее, кого-нибудь, — чтобы обсудить вероятные сделки. Порой дневные стражи находились там только для видимости, поскольку в самом заведении обычно была собственная служба безопасности, а вот люди-помощники и секретари считались были более привычными участниками этих встреч. Именно такой образ Джон выбрал для этого вечера: обычный, ненавязчивый, непримечательный. Взглянув на себя в стоявшее на комоде зеркало, он подумал, что вполне преуспел с этой задачей.

Когда Джон спустился вниз, Шерлок расхаживал по гостиной и делал пометки в зелёном гроссбухе. Он мельком взглянул на Джона, и тот снова задумался, как же воспринимать некоторые его комментарии. Будь это кто-то ещё, Джон сказал бы, что с ним флиртуют, но поскольку он имел дело с вампиром, который явно ни с кем особо близко не общался — как с представителями собственного вида, так и с людьми, — невольно думалось, что с равной вероятностью Шерлок мог специально говорить двусмысленно. Только ради того, чтобы поупражняться в игре слов. И Джону совсем не хотелось признавать, что такое предположение несколько его расстраивало.

Он попытался выкинуть из головы отвлекающие мысли и решил, что перед выходом будет неплохо поесть. Когда Джон уселся за стол с собственноручно приготовленным сэндвичем, Шерлок тоже пришёл на кухню и устроился напротив него. Его глаза сверкали.

— Что тебя так взволновало?

— Торговля людьми. — Шерлок усмехнулся.

— И что тут хорошего?

— Ну, это определённо придаёт делу больше интереса, чем нервный дневной страж, случайно застреливший двоих людей.

— А, мне следовало догадаться. Ты казался уж слишком возбуждённым для такой простейшей задачи, как изъятие Ронни у Эльзы.

— Именно. Ронни — Рональд Кэлдер, двадцать четыре, в прошлом мелкий скупщик краденого, прежде чем решился на такую занимательную перемену профессии — признался в том, что оказалось совершенно банальным преступлением. Однако, его приятели казались абсолютно уверенными в том, что Эльза примет его. И мне очень интересно почему.

Джон кивнул, и Шерлок продолжил:  
— Эльза Менард и Саймон Белиль немало десятилетий были деловыми партнёрами — импорт, экспорт, — пока Саймон не обнаружил, что некоторые грузы, которые ввозила и вывозила его партнёрша, были, ну…

— Ещё живыми? — предложил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо сказано. Выходит, что Саймон Белиль — именно тот, кем кажется. Законопослушный бизнесмен. Он резко разорвал партнёрство, чем нанёс Эльзе достаточно ощутимый финансовый ущерб.

Джон кивнул.  
— Ой. Это было недавно, да?

— В тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвёртом, и это…

— По меркам вампиров практически вчера. Понял. То есть она сердится.

— Очень. К тому же, предпринятая мною сегодня небольшая вылазка подтвердила, что мисс Менард всё ещё в бизнесе. Я достану Ронни для Лестрейда, но вот дело Менард будет моим.

~|||~

Шерлок рассказал о планах на вечер, только когда они вышли из дома, чтобы поймать такси. В Сити был бар вампиров, которым владел вампир, ведущий дела как с финансовым, так и с развлекательным сообществами. Шерлок представится Томасом Шерринфордом, вернувшимся в Лондон после очень долгого путешествия. Джон, конечно же, будет личным помощником, нанятым совсем недавно и, соответственно, неспособным предоставить какую-либо информацию относительно Шерринфорда. Шерлок планировал, что Шерринфорд подружится с кем-нибудь из завсегдатаев бара и получит приглашение в клуб Эльзы Менард, где ему уже удастся спокойно миновать толчею перед парадным входом и получить доступ к эксклюзивному залу, где по его предположениям должны будут держать Ронни.

— А ты не думаешь, что тебя кто-нибудь узнает?

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Значит, ты не особо общаешься с другими.

— Я вообще ни с кем особо не, как ты выразился, общаюсь. Я считаю пустую болтовню безнадёжно скучной.

Джон счёл эту новость интересной, учитывая, что вампир откровенно наслаждался обменом двусмысленностями с Джоном.

— Что я хотел сказать, — начал Джон, пытаясь удерживать разговор на профессиональном уровне, несмотря на собственное решительно не профессиональное любопытство, — ты явно прекрасно представляешь себе, что к чему.

— У меня свои источники. — Шерлок улыбнулся, вскинув руку в сторону подъезжающего такси, но уточнять не стал.

~|||~

Бар «Ференц» располагался на одной из множества боковых улочек Сити, где с окончанием рабочего дня банкиров почти не оставалось людей. Зато по ночам их заполняли вампиры со своими свитами. Джон никогда не бывал в этом конкретном баре, но видел довольно много похожих. Такие места были тихими, изысканными, с приглушённым освещением, мягкими диванами и креслами, расставленными в уединённых уголках, чтобы можно было спокойно побеседовать. И, конечно же, в таких барах всегда был привлекательный и ненавязчивый персонал. В первоклассных заведениях все работники-люди носили застёгнутые на все пуговицы рубашки или блузы с высоким горлом и шарфы. Всё явно давало понять: наш персонал в зоне досягаемости, но любое кормление происходит в уединённой обстановке.

Согласно полученным от Шерлока в такси инструкциям Джон позволил метрдотелю проводить его до бара, в то время как сам Шерлок отправился в зал. Джон занял место за стойкой — практически пустой, если не считать ещё одного дневного стража и скучающего официанта-человека на другом конце. Оба с увлечением смотрели спортивный матч, беззвучно транслировавшийся по висящему в углу телевизору. Джону на своём месте нужно было лишь немного повернуться, чтобы получить обзор на зал, где Шерлок уже поставил себя так, что его поведение можно было толковать одновременно как в некоторой степени соблазнительное, но при этом совершенно деловое. Джон напомнил себе не пялиться. Бармен не удивился тому, что Джон заказал кофе, а вот Джон в свою очередь очень удивился: кофе был действительно хорош. Заметив выражение лица Джона после первого глотка, бармен сказал:  
— Босс любит, чтобы персонал наших гостей был счастлив.

— Да? Ну, тогда его здоровье. — Джон отсалютовал кружкой, снова скосив взгляд на Шерлока, который уже разговаривал с высоким вампиром в сером костюме.

— Это идёт на пользу бизнесу. — Улыбнувшись, на стул рядом с ним скользнула вампирша. С виду она казалась ровесницей Джона, но, конечно же, он не имел ни малейшего представления, сколько ей в действительности было лет. Она была привлекательна: тёмные волосы, яркие ореховые глаза. В отличие от других женщин в этом баре на ней было платье, выставлявшее напоказ не только её шею, но и добрую половину пышного бюста. На взгляд Джона это был слишком откровенный образ, но, если она была в настроении поболтать, это могло обернуться возможностью узнать что-нибудь полезное.

— Я Джулия. — Она сверкнула ослепительной улыбкой.

— Джон. И, полагаю, вы… — Он позволил фразе повиснуть.

— Всего лишь помощница управляющего. Но я пытаюсь делать это местечко хоть сколько-то уютным для наших дневных друзей. — Она оперлась локтём на барную стойку и подпёрла голову ладонью. Как по заказу, Джулия медленно моргнула и посмотрела на Джона из-под длинных ресниц.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. Джулия загораживала ему вид на зал, а следовательно, и на Шерлока, и у него вовсе не было желания флиртовать с вампиром.

«С _этим_ вампиром,» — подсказал разум.

— Так значит, вы из сильных, но молчаливых, да? — Джулия провела свободной рукой по его предплечью. У неё были длинные, покрытые насыщенно-красным лаком ногти.

— Просто работаю. — Джулия была прямо-таки ожившим клише. Она была красива, это бесспорно. Могущественная, сильная. Но вот сидела на мягком стуле в дорогом баре, сверкая глубоким декольте в платье за четыре сотни фунтов. Именно поэтому — неважно, насколько роскошными и доступными были вампиры — Джон никогда ими не интересовался. Их могущество и потенциал растрачивались впустую на просиживание в обитых бархатом шезлонгах или на заседания в шикарных офисах в глубоких кожаных креслах за столами из красного дерева. Вся природная хитрость и обострённые чувства растрачивались на поддержание внешнего вида. Вот почему Джон обычно старался принимать предложения о работе у путешествующих вампиров — он не был создан для не-жизни изнеженных, праздных городских вампиров.

Чуть подвинувшись, Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который оживлённо с кем-то разговаривал. Ему не было видно лицо Шерлока, но он знал, что глаза у того наверняка горят интересом, что его скупые жесты едва скрывают энергию, которая остро нуждается в выходе. Джон уже достаточно наблюдал, чтобы знать, что эта выплеск этой энергии в итоге приведёт к преследованию подозреваемых, поиску улик, проникновению в здания, укрывательству доказательств от полиции… или в морг. Джон заранее понимал, что с энтузиазмом последует за Шерлоком при любом из этих вариантов, но не мог отбросить мысли о том, что для этой силы были и другие пути выхода.

— А вот сейчас вы задумались, — сказала Джулия, — и продолжаете присматривать за своим боссом. Как там говорят про работу без продыху? Может, ваш клиент слишком нагружает вас? Это было бы прискорбно.

— Мы путешествуем, — кратко бросил Джон. Но Джулия не сдавалась.

— Он в порядке. У нас здесь действительно очень хорошая система безопасности, — уверила она. — Итак, могу поспорить, у такого мужчины, как вы, есть предостаточно интересных историй. Расскажите, где вы заработали такой загар?  
\  
Джон уклонялся от её комплиментов и отвечал коротко, неопределённо, стараясь не сказать ничего, что могло бы пойти вразрез с рассказанной Шерлоком историей. Казалось, Джулия думала, что Джон играет в недотрогу, старательно уворачиваясь от её вопросов. А спустя какое-то время Джон почувствовал, что Джулия играла с ним в не меньшей степени, чем была заинтересована в разговоре.

«Типичное поведение чёртовых вампиров, вечно играют в свои игры,» — сказал он себе.

Дело было в том, что он нисколько не возражал, когда Шерлок улыбался и бросал двусмысленные фразы. Детектив быстро проявил себя исключением из всех стереотипов, которыми было принято думать о вампирах, и некоторые мысли Джона уже явно выходили за профессиональные рамки.

— Здесь тепло? — Джулия коснулась ворота его рубашки, который он бессознательно начал теребить. — Я, естественно, не могу чувствовать так, как вы. Может, вам следует снять куртку?

— Думаю, ему это понадобится. — При звуке голоса Шерлока Джулия подцепила воротник Джона пальцем и отодвинула, чтобы обнажить шею.

— Не похоже, чтобы он был твоим. — Джулия смотрела на Шерлока, натянуто улыбаясь. — И если ты им не пользуешься, было бы…

— Погодите… — начал было протестовать Джон.

— Я тебя умоляю. — Голос Шерлока сочился высокомерием. — Метки на шее? Как вульгарно. Я предпочитаю притоки нижней полой вены.

Джон почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо. Он хотел было спросить Шерлока, какого черта тот творит, но потом Джулия опустила взгляд на его колени. Джон заметил, как Шерлок подмигнул, и был вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он быстро придал своему лицо выражение, которое, как он надеялся, должно было сойти за рьяное подобострастие.  
— Вы готовы уйти, сэр?

— Я успешно завершил дела. Идём, Джон.

Джон рвано кивнул обиженно надувшейся Джулии и последовал за Шерлоком к выходу из бара.

Они миновали привратника и завернули за ближайший угол, и уже там расхохотались в голос.

~|||~

Шерлок не хотел ловить такси, пока они не окажутся подальше от бара, но потом свернул в узкую улицу со слабым движением. Джон был уверен, что теперь у них было куда меньше шансов поймать машину, и не сильно радовался перспективе добираться обратно до Бейкер стрит на своих двоих. Хотя дождь пока не шёл, прохладный ночной воздух был плотным от тумана и измороси.

— Я прервал ужин? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я поел дома.

— Я имею в виду её ужин, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— А-а-а, нет. Не заинтересован, — сказал Джон, — хотя бывало и хуже. Тебе не обязательно было подходить и…

— Говорить ей, что ты — моя полночная закуска? — В голосе Шерлока отчётливо слышалось веселье. — Уж ты-то должен знать, что это не является чем-то из ряда вон.

— Но мы не… — Джон не знал, как закончить эту фразу. Ещё только вчера в ресторане у Анджело Шерлок сказал, что не занимается этим, а Джон сказал, что и с ним самим та же история. А теперь он уже не был уверен в правдивости этих заявлений.

Шерлок вдруг остановился и резко развернулся к Джону, взмахнув полами пальто. Это было уже слишком идеально, и Джон не смог подавить смешок.

— Что? — Шерлок уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом.

— Это была классика. Взмах пальто, тёмная улица, твой взгляд. Я даже чуть не поверил, что и туман ты устроил. У меня такое ощущение, что я оказался в рекламном ролике.

— Ну, я, конечно, не Джулия с обильно обнажённой грудью и искусственно заострёнными зубами…

— Нет, конечно, и это хорошо. Знаешь, тебя сложно назвать обычным.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на него сверху вниз. Умом Джон понимал, что способность вампиров пришпилить жертву к месту одной лишь силой взгляда — это всего лишь миф, но в этот момент, впервые за всю свою жизнь, он думал, что не смог бы пошевелить и пальцем, даже если бы попытался.

Ему не слишком хотелось пытаться.

— Как и тебя. Кроме того, всё обычное скучно.

— Очень. — Джон осознал, что всё же может двигаться, когда заметил, что подался вперёд. Шерлок стоял, наклонив голову, туман и морось окутывали их, и…

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь, на помощь! — Момент был разрушен криком молодого парня.

Шерлок развернулся и побежал на голос. Долей секунды позже Джон последовал за ним.

_Вот дерьмо._

~|||~

Джон догнал Шерлока, когда тот уже перемахнул через невысокое железное ограждение парковки на тихой улочке — или, если точнее, улочки, которая была бы тихой, если бы не суматоха впереди. Несколько головорезов — _трое, нет, четверо, блядь_ — полукругом обступили молодого парня, прижавшегося спиной к каменной стене. Бандиты были настолько сосредоточены на своей жертве, что даже не заметили скользившего среди теней Шерлока. Джон приближался как можно более скрытно. Бой четверо на двое едва ли можно было бы посчитать честным, учитывая, что у головорезов не было никаких причин сдерживаться, а вот их с Шерлоком связывало то обстоятельство, что по закону вампиры не имеют права ссылаться на самозащиту.

Шерлок поймал взгляд Джона и кивнул, показывая ему идти вперёд. Они обошли группу с обеих сторон, как раз когда главарь сильно пнул парнишку, который перестал кричать и теперь скулил, свернувшись на земле. 

— Если бы ты просто поставлял наркотики, мы могли бы разойтись полюбовно. Но теперь ты, мерзкий педик, получишь то, за чем к кровопийцам приходят эти вампиролюбы.

— Ну и за чем приходят к вампирам? — Шерлок вышел на свет.

Банда без колебаний решила ему наглядно показать. Вся четвёрка тут же бросилась на него, забыв про свою лежащую на земле человеческую жертву. Шерлок, к разочарованию нападающих, заблокировал первый удар, но вот второй бандит прыгнул ему на спину, а третий с разбегу врезался в него. Джон влез в потасовку, как раз когда началось самое веселье. Головорезы были вооружены заострёнными кольями и дубинами с утяжелёнными наконечниками, они были молодыми, разгневанными и, судя по всему, под кайфом. На их стороне была безудержная энергия, но вот Шерлок обладал превосходящей силой, а ещё у него был Джон. Джон с Шерлоком двигались слаженно, словно репетировали это заранее, кулаки взлетали словно в танце. Шерлок скинул с себя одного бандита, с силой приложив его спиной о фонарный столб. Джон схватил другого со спины, заставив выронить кол, и Шерлок тут же пнул его прямо в грудь. Воздух со свистом покинул лёгкие парня, и он осел на землю. Третий бросился на них, по широкой дуге размахивая обрезом трубы. Джон с Шерлоком синхронно повернулись, локоть Джона врезался в живот нападающего, а кулак Шерлока — в нос. На рубашку Джона брызнула кровь, Шерлок резко вдохнул. Парень грудой свалился на землю.

«Три готовы, один остался».

Они развернулись спиной к спине, выискивая взглядом четвёртого.

— Ушёл, — выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок втянул носом воздух и мотнул головой.  
— Нет, он здесь. Покажись, или я сам тебя найду!

— Ты вообще ничего не сделаешь. — Парень вышел из теней и, несмотря на раны на лице, одарил их кровавой усмешкой. В его руке была закупоренная бутылочка.

— Святая вода и её воздействие — миф. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся и шагнул к нему.

— Это не от священника, клыкастик.

Джон посмотрел на непритязательный бутылёк. Шансов на то, что внутри и правда геменол, было мало. Джон сомневался, что парень такого типа мог знать кого-то с соответствующим доступом. И всё же, если это был геменол, засранцу было достаточно пролить вещество, так чтобы оно соприкоснулось с кожей Шерлока, и это имело бы фатальные последствия. Тем не менее, Джон мог выжить под таким ударом, поэтому решение далось ему легко.

— Ну давай, вперёд, — сказал Джон и шагнул между Шерлоком и бандитом. — Убери меня. И если тебе повезёт, то останется достаточно и для него. А если нет… ну, мой друг в обмен неплохо перекусит.

Глаза у бандита расширились, а рука дрогнула. Значит, он не был уверен: то ли из-за того, что не знал, сможет ли бросить бутылёк так, чтобы Джон не поймал, то ли понимал, что Джон раскрыл его блеф. Джон чертовски надеялся, что причина в последнем. Он потянулся к карману куртки за оружием. Как по заказу, его противник отдёрнул руку назад. Когда Джон протянул к нему открытую ладонь, парень бросил бутылочку, и та, упав на асфальт, разлетелась сотней осколков. Шерлок шагнул вперёд, и бандит сорвался с места.

— Это было круто! — Молодой парнишка, который был изначальной целью банды, безуспешно пытался подняться на ноги.

— Ты в порядке? — Джон перевёл внимание на парня и присел на корточки рядом с ним. Запах разлившейся жидкости достиг его обоняния, и Джон весело улыбнулся.

Шерлок присел рядом с лужицей, макнул в неё палец, а потом коснулся его кончиком языка.

— Виски, — сказал Джон.

— Вообще-то, пахнет просо офигительно. — Парень улыбнулся разбитыми губами.

— Дешёвый. — Шерлок изогнул губы в отвращении, а потом обратил внимание на людей. — Остальные без сознания, но это ненадолго. Уинн, сможешь дойти до такси?

~|||~

За время поездки до дома Джон узнал, что парень — один из множества «источников информации» Шерлока, которые поддерживают его осведомлённость относительно вампирских реалий в Лондоне. Когда они прибыли на Бейкер стрит, Джон решил получше осмотреть его.

Уинну было лет двадцать, стиль одежды можно было охарактеризовать термином «индустриальная готика» — сплошь чёрный цвет, множество серебряных цепей, густая подводка глаз. Он протянул поцарапанную опухшую руку и представился Уинстоном Чарчдейлом, вызвав у Джона недоверчивое фырканье.

— Сокращение Уинн будет в самый раз.

— Тебе понадобится наложить швы, — сказал Джон, и Уинн замотал головой.

— Никаких неотложек. Ненавижу эти места.

— Я врач, — ответил Джон и провёл его в кухню.

Пока Джон дезинфицировал, зашивал и перевязывал раны Уинна, Шерлок стоял, прислонившись к кухонной стойке, и задавал вопросы. Уинн был талантливым ди-джеем и работал в вампирских клубах, считавшихся наиболее престижными и популярными.

— Ты работал в «Астрее»? Клубе Эльзы.

Уинн кивнул, и Джон был вынужден схватить его за подбородок, чтобы спокойно зашить порез на щеке.  
— Раз-другой. А вот мой приятель, Пол, бывает там регулярно. Он нравится менеджеру.

— А завтра?

— И завтра тоже, каждую субботу в этом месяце.

— Сможешь провести Джона внутрь?

— Конечно, без проблем. Возьму машину. А что насчёт тебя?

— А у меня есть приглашение, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон оторвался от работы.  
— Одна проблема. Если я пойду с Уинном, меня обыщут с ног до головы. А я не собираюсь идти в вампирский клуб без оружия, не говоря уже о твоих стремлениях попытаться провернуть безумное спасение…

Шерлок вскинул руку, и Джон резко оборвал себя.  
— У меня есть план насчёт твоей оснастки. И для безумного спасения тоже — учитывая особенности бизнеса Эльзы, думаю, я его просто выкуплю. — Улыбка Шерлока сверкнула острыми белыми зубами.

~|||~

Джон вызвал такси, чтобы отправить Уинна домой. Когда Шерлок дал ему пятидесятифунтовую банкноту, Уинн согласился вернуться на машине следующим вечером. Захлопнув за парнем дверь и вернувшись в гостиную, Джон с удивлением обнаружил перед собой нависающего над ним Шерлока. Джон инстинктивно шагнул назад, к двери.

— То, что ты сделал там… это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Восхитительно, на самом-то деле.

— Это моя реплика.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Исходя из моего значительного опыта, это было уникально.

— Что именно?

Шерлок нахмурил лоб, словно в этот момент пытался решить какую-то головоломку, но потом шагнул вперёд, так что оказался нос к носу с Джоном.

— Это миф, что вампиры с лёгкостью могут подчинять себе, командовать любым человеком, используя лишь пристальный взгляд и мысленное давление. Без обмена кровью это невозможно. Без обмена не может быть и ментальной связи, вообще ничего.

Джон медленно покачал головой, не понимая, к чему это всё ведёт.

Шерлок продолжил:  
— Нет ни единой причины… — Он поднял ладонь к лицу Джона, замер в миллиметре от касания.

Отсутствие ощущения тепла от кожи Шерлока смущало, но Джону всё равно приходилось перебарывать в себе стремление податься вперёд, к прикосновению прохладных пальцев.

— Причины для чего? — Джон едва мог дышать. Будь Шерлок человеком, он, наверное, и вовсе не расслышал бы этих слов.

— Для того, чтобы мы так хорошо двигались вместе. — Пальцы Шерлока преодолели мизерное расстояние и легли на щеку Джона, переместились под подбородок. Шерлок наклонился, Джон выдохнул ему в губы и почувствовал, как вампир вздрогнул от тёплого дуновения. Джон подумал о холодных, острых зубах, но несмотря на опасность — _нет, благодаря ей,_ как подсказал разум, — поцеловал. Шерлок придвинулся чуть ближе, его прохладные губы жадно разомкнулись под тёплыми губами Джона. Ладонь Шерлока всё ещё лежала на его лице — уверенно, собственнически, — хотя губы сдавались под напором Джона.

Джон ждал острой боли, но, когда он протолкнул язык в рот Шерлока, ответом ему была лишь согревающая гладкость. Шерлок сжал бедро Джона и тихо застонал. Джон почувствовал, как член заинтересованно дёрнулся, его руки всё ещё плоско прижимались к двери, но ему необходимо было переместить их. _Сейчас же._ Но не успел он ухватиться за узкие бёдра Шерлока, как тот уже отошёл от него, разорвав поцелуй. На этот раз пришла очередь Джона тихо стонать.

— Нам нельзя, — шепнул Шерлок.

— Это с какого хрена? — возразил Джон. — Потому что вот это всё… Только не говори, что не хочешь продолжения.

Джон проследил взглядом движение кадыка Шерлока, когда тот сглотнул. Он видел, как двигалась грудь вампира, слышал хриплые вдохи — это было необязательно, но прекрасно выдавало, что Шерлок достаточно потерял контроль, чтобы на поверхность прорвались человеческие привычки. Его дыхание прохладцей касалось виска Джона.

— Завтра вечером, в «Астрее», мне нужно быть… я обязательно должен… — Он замолчал и ещё раз прижался губами к губам Джона, а потом отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Когда Шерлок снова открыл рот, Джон увидел два заострённых белых кончика. — Это должно быть убедительно. Чтобы быть убедительным, я должен быть голоден. Я не могу быть сыт, ни в каком смысле этого слова, а я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что после тебя, Джон Уотсон, голода во мне не будет ни на гран.

Джон попытался говорить легко и выдавил улыбку.  
— Хорошее предположение.

— Я никогда не строю предположений, — сказал Шерлок и отвернулся.

Прежде чем Джон осознал, что произошло, дверь в спальню Шерлока закрылась и раздался тихий щелчок повернувшегося замка.

~|||~

Джон заставил себя переодеться в пижаму и залезть в кровать, хотя хотелось напиться, или подрочить, или даже закрыться в тренажёрке с боксёрской грушей. Вместо этого пришлось довольствоваться долгим душем — сначала ледяным, а потом обжигающе-горячим, — Джон стоял под упругими струями, пока адреналин не вымылся из тела, оставив после себя слабость и крайнюю усталость. Он запомнил, как выключил лампу, а потом — сплошная чёрная пелена вплоть до самого звонка будильника на закате.

Когда по пути в уборную Джон прошёл мимо комнаты Шерлока, внутри было тихо, из-под двери не выбивался свет. Джон снова принял душ и побрился. Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, на его кровати уже лежал свёрток из тёмной тонкой ткани с пришпиленной к нему запиской.

_Одежда на этот вечер. Выбери оружие, которое можно будет скрыть под пиджаком. Я возьму такси. Уинн приедет за тобой к десяти. —ШХ_

Джон прочёл записку несколько раз, словно так можно было бы открыть больше смысловых оттенков, но на самом деле это было не более чем несколько коротких, написанных деловых тоном предложений. Он смял записку и принялся за исследование свёртка. Внутри обнаружилась отлично скроенная чёрная куртка из шерсти с кожаными вставками, насыщенно-зелёный кашемировый джемпер и пара чёрных джинсов. Даже на ощупь вещи казались чересчур дорогими, но Джон доверял суждению Шерлока в том, что касалось подобающего образа для человека в вампирском клубе. Усмехнувшись, он подумал, что ему хотя бы не придётся, подобно Уинну, одеваться в чёрные брюки с чрезмерным количеством заплаток и укладывать волосы в гелевые колючки. У него оставалась куча времени до предполагаемого приезда Уинна на то, чтобы привести себя в приличный вид, поэтому Джон решил, что раз уж ему не нужно ждать Шерлока, то будет лучше поесть. Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок сказал, что ему нужно быть голодным, вспомнил выражение его лица, когда он это говорил — словно ему хотелось проглотить своего дневного стража целиком.

Джон бы даже не возражал, и будь он проклят, если ему самому не хотелось попытаться вернуть услугу. Им нужно было лишь пережить эту ночь и передать подозреваемого Лестрейду и полиции. А потом, по возвращении домой, Джон всецело намеревался утолить голод Шерлока, как и свой собственный.

Когда Джон спустился вниз, в квартире всё ещё не наблюдалось ни единого признака того, что Шерлок уже встал. Джон приготовил себе сэндвич и поел перед телевизором. Ему не сиделось на месте, он хотел узнать больше подробностей насчёт плана на вечер, но дверь в спальню на первом этаже оставалась безнадёжно закрытой. Он посмотрел концовку фильма про Бонда, который видел уже раз пять, потом попытался погрузиться в повторный показ «Топ Гир», но каждый скрип в доме заставлял его оглядываться через плечо в надежде, что это проснулся Шерлок.

Джон запустил пальцы в волосы. Он знал, что ему следовало бы пойти переодеться и собрать оснастку, вместо того чтобы потворствовать этому беспокойному состоянию. Джон выключил телевизор, потянулся и пошёл к лестнице.

Шерлок стоял у ее подножия, и Джону пришлось приложить вполне ощутимые усилия, чтобы не разинуть рот. Если Джон и думал, что Шерлок постарался с подбором одежды на вечер для него, то вклад усилий в его собственный облик не шёл вообще ни в какое сравнение. Узкие чёрные брюки заставляли его ноги казаться даже ещё длиннее, угольно-чёрная шёлковая рубашка оттеняла глаза, заставляя их сиять серебром. Удлинённый атласный пиджак цвета баклажана смотрелся бы нелепо, надень его кто угодно ещё, но на Шерлоке он сидел так, словно был скроен специально под него. Насколько мог предположить Джон, так и было.

— Ты… — начал Джон, но тут Шерлок чуть повернулся, и он увидел его волосы. Чёлка осталась в изначальном виде, но вот остальные тёмные кудри были собраны в низкую косу, перевязанную тонкой атласной лентой в тон пиджаку.

— Ты, то есть… твои волосы, — криво закончил Джон.

Шерлок одарил Джона тем, что, возможно, подразумевалось как самоуничижительная улыбка.  
— Наверное, несколько театрально, но соответствует случаю.

Джон моргнул, потом вспомнил, как Шерлок вышел из мужской уборной в Бартсе с ножницами в руках.  
— Они были длинными. Когда ты обратился, я имею в виду.

Шерлок кивнул.  
— И каждую ночь отрастают обратно, как в плохой сказке. И всё же, такая изменчивость порой бывает полезна. — Он низко поклонился Джону, а потом, выпрямившись, подмигнул. — Полагаю, я получил твоё одобрение? Если так, думаю, самое время нам подобрать оружие.

Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок с явным восторгом рылся в его кофре. Он взвешивал в руке, подносил к свету различное оружие, один раз даже прижал кромку лезвия к губам, словно так мог бы определить его остроту. В этот момент Джон резко втянул воздух и принялся старательно рассматривать трещину на потолке, пока не почувствовал, что снова может быть профессионалом.

— Конечно, тут ты эксперт, но я думаю, что этого будет достаточно. — Шерлок встал и медленно повернулся, полы его длинного пиджака мягко облегали бёдра.

Джон изогнул бровь.  
— Не похоже, чтобы ты прятал что-то под этим.

Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не входит в твои стандартные фразы для съёма.

Джон фыркнул.  
— Серьёзно, этот пиджак…

— От Александра МакКуина, с некоторыми специальными доработками. — Он расстегнул пиджак, и Джон заметил потайные карманы, вшитые в подкладку. — Попрактикуем передачу?

Джон сосредоточился на первостепенной задаче и потенциальной угрозе, а не на Шерлоке, стоящем напротив него, словно они танцевали, прижавшись близко, словно Шерлок был уже готов откинуть голову Джона назад и вжаться губами и зубами в его горло. _Господи, я бы ему позволил. Я бы этого хотел._ Шерлок просунул руку под куртку Джона и вложил в один из карманов плоскую флягу. Вместо того, чтобы убрать ладонь, он скользнул ею вдоль бока Джона, остановившись на самом изгибе бедра и принявшись выводить медленные круги большим пальцем — точно над поясом джинсов.

Джон тяжело сглотнул и поднял голову от плеча Шерлока.  
— Что ты делаешь?

Голос Шерлока звучал низко.  
— Нагуливаю аппетит.

— Ты говорил, что когда у тебя есть дело, ты не испытываешь особого голода.

— Да, но это дело почти закрыто. — Шерлок ещё раз провёл пальцем вверх по телу Джона и отстранился. — Думаю, после этого я буду вполне даже голоден.

— С нетерпением этого жду. — Джон посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом, резко, по-военному, развернувшись, вышел из спальни и спустился вниз по лестнице. Быстрое тактическое отступление было необходимостью. Оказавшись в кухне, Джон занял руки приготовлением чая, пока Шерлок, вытянув из кармана телефон, быстро набирал кому-то сообщение. Чай как раз остыл, чтобы Джон успел сделать первый глоток, когда звякнул мобильный Шерлока.

— Твой транспорт прибыл.

~|||~

Напротив двести двадцать первого дома был припаркован блестящий чёрный катафалк. Стекло водительской двери скользнуло вниз, и Уинн высунул голову наружу.  
— Карета подана, доктор! — Не обращая внимания на заживающую губу, Уинн широко улыбнулся и махнул Джону залезать.

Джон покачал головой при виде этой нелепой машины, но всё равно забрался внутрь. Как только он застегнул ремень безопасности, Уинн вырулил на дорогу, с лёгкостью управляя длинной машиной.

— Плавно едет, да? В смысле, не то чтобы пассажирам на заднем сидении было до этого какое-то дело, но она просто великолепна. — Уинн поиграл проколотыми бровями, заставив танцевать маленькие серебряные колечки. Они определённо представят собой странную парочку: Джон со своим непритязательным обликом и Уинн в серебряных украшениях, чёрной одежде, с чёрной подводкой и, как заметил Джон, когда Уинн повернул рулевое колесо, сверкающим чёрным маникюром.

— У тебя есть катафалк.

— А вы наблюдательны, док. В заднее отделение этой детки можно уместить много оборудования. Кроме того, порой нужно спешно подбросить куда-нибудь вампира. Они платят за молчание. — Он снова поиграл бровями. — И, знаете, девчонкам очень нравится.

Мысленного образа Уинна с примерно так же одетой девушкой, катающихся по заднему отделению катафалка, хватило, чтобы Джон расхохотался в голос. К его удивлению Уинн тоже рассмеялся, и Джон почувствовал, как плечи немного расслабились. Он не осознавал, какое напряжение сдерживал в себе. Такое ощетиненное состояние не принесло бы ему никакой пользы, поэтому весь остаток дороги Джон с радостью слушал рассказы об эскападах Уинна. Когда они уже подъезжали к «Астрею», Джон попросил медленно объехать квартал кругом.

Джон тщательно запоминал здания и окрестности. Уинн ненадолго остановился в конце бокового переулка, чтобы Джон смог проверить запасные выходы и двери для поставщиков. Когда Джон удовлетворил свой интерес, Уинн подвёл машину к парковщику, который явно узнал катафалк и водителя и тепло их поприветствовал.

Швейцар тоже был знаком с Уинном и, улыбнувшись, лишь кивнул, когда тот представил Джона как друга, с которым познакомился в интернете, прибавив: «Он совершенно восхитительный эльф-друид». Джон натянуто улыбнулся, когда их пропустили внутрь в обход длинной очереди.

Прежде чем они разошлись, Джон прошептал Уинну:  
— На всякий случай. Если подам сигнал, забирай машину и подъезжай к служебному входу в конце переулка.

Уинн кивнул, а потом отправился поприветствовать друга, который заправлял в этот вечер музыкой.

Клуб был откровенно обычным, разве что несколько более богато обставленным, чем привычные Джону бары. С потолков свисали огромные люстры, тяжёлые от хрусталя и мягко освещавшие пространство, а стены были задрапированы бархатными шторами насыщенных тонов. Люди и несколько вампиров сидели на банкетках тёмного дерева, повсюду были расставлены кресла, достаточно широкие для двоих, однако всего одно было занято парой, чьи отношения, казалось, были на стадии где-то между дружбой и влюблённостью. В баре стояли десятки бутылок знакомых форм и цветов популярного алкоголя, но Джон знал, что под стойкой, несомненно, было ещё больше охлаждённых сосудов для вампирской клиентуры. 

Было ещё достаточно рано, чтобы танцпол не был забит под завязку, и Джону удалось найти себе стул на углу Г-образной барной стойки, где у него был отличный угол обзора. Он заказал виски и обежал взглядом клуб, который, хотя и был искусно разделён декоративными ширмами, по сути представлял собой одно огромное квадратное помещение. У восточной стены была широкая лестница, которая вела в растянувшуюся по трём сторонам зала галерею, нависающую над танцполом. В галерее был ещё один бар и несколько занавешенных плотными шторами кабинок. На западной стене галереи не было. Вместо этого у дальнего её угла приткнулась занавешенная арка, которую охранял высокий мускулистый мужчина в тёмном костюме и застёгнутой на все пуговицы рубашке. На нём были солнечные очки, а когда он повернул голову, Джон заметил в его ухе серёжку. Джон внимательно оглядел зал и нашёл ещё троих охранников — в серых костюмах, оливковых рубашках, с точно такими же очками и серёжками. Их было легко заметить, и это было хорошо, вот только клуб уже начал наполняться, и вот это уже представляло собой сомнительное благо. Так Джон чувствовал себя более незаметным, но и следить за Уинном и Шерлоком становилось сложнее. Он обернулся к диджейской кабинке. Уинн всё ещё был там, как и обещал. Джон даже в неверном свете с разноцветными отблесками мог различить, что парень оживлённо жестикулировал, разговаривая с другом.

— Могу я купить тебе выпить? — Шерлок стоял рядом, с дерзким видом и порочной улыбкой. Он махнул бармену и наклонился, чтобы шепнуть Джону на ухо: — Сейчас ты предложишь мне присесть. Подстраивайся под меня.

Джон кивнул, а потом встал, устроив представление с предложением Шерлоку своего стула. Шерлок сел и, разворачиваясь, притянул Джона к себе, так что в итоге он сидел лицом к бару, а Джон стоял между его расставленных коленей, глядя в толпу. Держа в одной руке бокал с виски, Джон позволил второй лечь на пояс баклажанового пиджака Шерлока.

Шерлок уткнулся носом ему в шею и тихо рассмеялся.  
— Разве мы не уютно смотримся?

— М-гм. — Джон кивнул.

— Мой новый друг сказал мне пароль для входа в специальную ложу Эльзы. А ещё он посоветовал иметь при себе пачку наличных, на случай если захочется как следует насладиться ассортиментом, включая кое-какой новый товар. — Пальцы Шерлока скользнули под курткой Джона, и тот почувствовал, как кол лёг в свой чехол.

— Я выявил персонал службы безопасности и пути отхода. — Джон чуть отпил виски, склонил голову к сидящему Шерлоку и мазнул губами по его волосам. — Судя по тому, что я видел снаружи, тут должен быть ещё один выход где-то в юго-западном углу. Если нужно будет уходить быстро, это оптимальный путь.

— Молодец. — Фляга скользнула в карман. Ловкими пальцами Шерлок смог перенести всю остальную оснастку из своего пиджака в куртку Джона, так что никто из окружающих ничего не заметил.

— Будь осторожен. — Джон сжал плечо Шерлока, и тот отстранился.

— Простая деловая сделка. Я напишу тебе, как только заполучу Ронни. Уинн подгонит машину, и мы уедем. — Шерлок чуть поклонился, шагнул назад, а потом развернулся и начал пробираться через разрастающуюся толпу.

План Шерлока был простым и надёжным. Джон от всей души надеялся, что он сработает.

~|||~

Несколько минут спустя к Джону подошёл очаровательный вампир-индиец со своим изящным человеческим спутником и спросил, не хочет ли Джон к ним присоединиться, раз уж его «красавчик-друг» оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы оставить его в одиночестве. Джон предложение отклонил и вернулся к своему стакану — теперь с обычной газировкой — и наблюдению за залом. После Шерлока охранник у двери пропустил через арку всего четверых вампиров: троих мужчин и одну женщину. Джон не видел, как для входящих открывалась дверь, так что где-то там должен был быть ещё один вход для Эльзы и её свиты. Он изучал перемещения персонала, следил взглядом за стройной официанткой с каштановыми волосами, чей маршрут пролегал между маленьким баром у дальней стены зала и занавешенным альковом. Джон не замечал, чтобы через занавесь проходили посетители, в отличие от двух человек в форме охраны. От арки, скорее всего, начинался коридор, ведущий к офисам администрации и приватным помещениям.

В течение следующего часа Джон разделял внимание между входом в ложу и диджейской кабинкой, пытаясь не слишком часто проверять свой мобильник. Он не хотел выглядеть так, будто его обломали со встречей, и скорее пытался создать образ парня, который просто сидит в баре, не ищет компании и не воспринимает посланные в его сторону вполне себе откровенные взгляды. Джон как раз покачал головой на предложение угостить выпивкой от очередного вампира, когда заметил кое-что краем глаза. Один из охранников поднял руку к серёжке, прижав её к бритой голове. Джон бросил взгляд на дверь ложи. Стоявший там охранник кивал. К нему подошёл второй, и они склонили головы друг к другу, явно о чем-то совещаясь. Когда к ним присоединился третий охранник, они вместе со вторым скользнули под занавес ложи, а первый загородил дверь, развернув плечи и сложив руки на широкой груди.

Внутри тайного закутка Эльзы Менард явно что-то происходило, и у Джона было ощущение, что, чем бы оно ни обернулось, это были не самые хорошие новости.

Он соскользнул со стула и пошёл к диджейской кабинке. Джон вытащил из кармана джинсов ключи и потряс ими в воздухе, так чтобы Уинн смог увидеть. Тот кивнул и выдвинулся к главному входу. Джон засунул ключи обратно в джинсы и нырнул в мужскую уборную. Ему потребовалась всего пара секунд в пустой кабинке на то, чтобы отточенными движениями переложить своё оснащение в более удобное, но всё так же скрытое от чужих глаз, положение в рукавах куртки.

Вернувшись в зал, Джон увидел, как лысый охранник покачал головой и развернул кого-то от двери в ложу.

«Плохой знак».

Официантка с каштановыми волосами стояла у дальнего бара и болтала с барменом, оставив в стороне свой поднос. Очевидно, подношение напитков в ложе тоже приостановили.

Уже не в первый раз Джон поблагодарил судьбу за свой невысокий рост и непримечательную внешность. Никто не обратил на него внимания, когда он проскальзывал между танцующими парочками, пока не оказался за бархатными занавесями. В коридоре стоял полумрак, освещаемый только встроенными в потолок через каждые несколько метров лампочками. Вдоль дальней стены располагались несколько дверей — Джон решил, что они вели в офисные помещения, — которые, к счастью, были закрыты. В самом конце коридора было ещё две двери без всякой видимой охраны. Одна, над которой горела тусклая лампочка, вела в переулок, а другая — в ложу. Джон оглянулся через плечо. Малейшее промедление повышало шансы на то, что кто-нибудь ещё зайдёт в коридор, а ему не хотелось осложнений.

Доносящиеся с танцпола ритмичные басы маскировали шаги любого, кто бы ни последовал за Джоном, но и его тоже прикрывали. Он быстро и беззвучно прошёл по коридору к двери в ложу. Расслабив руку, так чтобы в левую ладонь упала фляга, Джон повернул ручку и, прижавшись к двери, медленно её приоткрыл.

Он оказался в совершенно пустой и почти непроглядной темноте прихожей. Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Джон чуть не испустил облегчённый вздох, но, прежде чем воздух сорвался с его губ, осознал, что по эту сторону закрытой двери у него не было прикрытия музыки — лишь тихие голоса, доносящиеся из смежной комнаты. Он медленно выдохнул через нос и минутку помедлил, привыкая к тусклому освещению. Ложа отделялась от маленькой прихожей очередной плотной бархатной завесой, приглушающей любые звуки, которые он мог произвести. Мысленно поблагодарив дизайнеров интерьеров для вампиров, Джон скользнул вдоль стены к самому краю арки, откуда уже чётче мог расслышать, о чём говорилось внутри, и увидеть крошечный кусок комнаты в зазор между бархатными шторами.

Ему удалось рассмотреть только женщину-вампира, опирающуюся на кресло, но то, что он услышал, ничего хорошего не сулило.

Женщина говорила с сильным акцентом, а в её тоне слышалось жестокое неудовольствие, отчего у Джона по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.  
— Это серьёзное обвинение. Что мы знаем об этом, как он сам себя называет, Томасе Шерринфорде? Фредерик, это ты привёл предателя в наши ряды?

— Эльза, я с ним только вчера познакомился. Он заявил, что был заграницей, — ответил мужчина. В его голосе слышался намёк на панику.

— Я и был. — Это уже говорил Шерлок, который, слава Богу, казался спокойным, несмотря на предъявленные обвинения, какими бы они ни были. — В Мельбурне, если говорить о недавнем времени. Мне посчастливилось завести знакомство с вашим партнёром Генри Хоули, который, я уверен, с радостью поруч…

— Его послал Саймон! Он хочет вернуть меня и убить!

Джон подавил стон. Ронни — грёбаный Ронни Кэлдер — распускал язык уже второй раз за два дня. Точно как тогда, в мастерской, он перепугался до такой степени, что бы готов выложить всю свою подноготную. Конечно же, Шерлок с его логичным, простым планом не учёл, что их объект спасения может оказаться слишком тупым, чтобы понять, что его спасают.

— Я вижу этого человека впервые в жизни. — Голос Шерлока всё ещё звучал спокойно, но уже с новыми насмешливыми интонациями. — Едва ли он достаточно красив, чтобы стоить названной вами цены, учитывая его впечатляющую неуступчивость.

— Пожалуйста, умоляю, не отсылайте меня…

«Ёбаный стыд, может этот человек уже заткнуться?»

— Я сделаю что угодно, — умолял Ронни.

Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Я отзываю своё предложение. Это смехотворно!

— Молчать! — прозвенел голос Эльзы Менард, и в комнате воцарилась тишина.

— У меня нет времени на такие представления. Иво, забери Ронни. Организуем сувенир и пошлём Белилю.

Джон подавил дрожь от того, как она выделила слово «сувенир». Интересно, какую часть Ронни она планировала послать? Он сомневался, что такую, без которой человек вполне смог бы прожить.

— А что касаемо нашего нового гостя… Такая жалость, но наш общий друг Генри залёг на дно. Я не хочу больше тратить на это своё время. Андрес, Паоло! Отведите его в солнечную комнату. Будет сопротивляться — сразу же покончите с ним. Возможно, он предпочтёт именно такой исход.

— Мадмуазель, я настаиваю, — возразил Шерлок.

— Тебе не позволено настаивать! — выплюнула Эльза.

— Зато мне позволено, — сказал Джон и вышел из-за штор.

— Это ещё что? — взвизгнула Эльза. — Охрана!

Джон протянул вперёд руку и откинул большим пальцем крышку фляги. Он мог бы точно назвать момент, когда запах содержимого достиг чувствительного вампирского обоняния. «Дневной бальзам»*. Это было слэнговое название, почти рифма, и даже немёртвые, которые никогда не слышали о человеческом оружии, давшем название смертоносной субстанции, понимали, что эта смесь могла сотворить в комнате, полной вампиров.

Как по команде, все замерли неподвижными статуями с выражением ужаса на лицах — за исключением Шерлока, чьи губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке.

Правой рукой Джон снял с канделябра горящую свечу и поднёс к фляге.

— Кажется, я привлёк ваше внимание. — Джон гордился тем, что ни его голос, ни руки не дрожали. — Томас Шерринфорд и его человеческий друг уходят прямо сейчас.

— Да кто ты вообще такой? — Голос Эльзы больше походил на рычание.

— Мой дневной страж. — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Верен мне до неприличия, так что, боюсь, он воспользуется этой бурдой, если придётся. Такой очаровательный баламут, мой Джон.

Шерлок стряхнул с себя широкоплечих вампиров, которые держали его под руки. Он опустил взгляд на Ронни Кэлдера, который всё ещё скрючившись стоял на коленях у ног Эльзы.

— Предлагаю тебе присоединиться к нам, прежде чем вечер станет для тебя довольно неприятным и, если повезёт, коротким.

Ронни поднялся на ноги, и Шерлок, подтянув дрожащего парня к себе, уверенно пошёл к Джону и на выход. Джон посторонился, чтобы дать им пройти, порадовавшись, что Шерлок держал паникующего Ронни подальше от него и его трансильванского коктейля. Оставшиеся вампиры смотрели волком, но ни один из них не осмелился пошевелить и пальцем. Джон стоял всё так же неподвижно, пока не услышал, как Шерлок и Ронни выскользнули за дверь позади него.

Он нырнул за шторы, задул свечу, закрутил флягу и как можно быстрее выбрался в переулок. Катафалк уже ждал, его двигатель урчал, а двери были открыты. Шерлок забрался вперёд к Уинну, а Джон плюхнулся на мягкое заднее сидение рядом с шокированным Ронни, и большая чёрная машина тронулась с места.

Из встроенных колонок ревело что-то громкое, из тяжёлого металла, но за этим грохотом Джон всё равно смог услышать радостный смех. Шерлок обернулся к нему с переднего сидения, подмигнул и крикнул:  
— Новый Скотленд-ярд!

Маниакально хихикнув, Уинн резко крутанул руль влево, и Джон тоже расхохотался.

~|||~

Уинн высадил своих троих пассажиров у полицейского участка. Шерлок сунул ему визитку и просто бросил: «Надёжное место». Парень согласно кивнул и, помахав Джону на прощание, уехал.

Физически Ронни был цел и невероятно обрадовался, что его отвезли в Скотленд-ярд. Шерлок передал его под опеку инспектора Диммока, который попробовал даже возразить по поводу ненормальности того обстоятельства, что вампир подбрасывает полиции подозреваемого как какой-нибудь рождественский подарок, или, более того, что обозначенный вампир упорно возражает подождать Лестрейда, ответить на вопросы или хотя бы разобраться с бумажной работой.

— Уверен, вы знаете, что я должен вернуться в свой склеп. — Шерлок тяжело уставился на мигом съёжившегося Диммока, а Джону пришлось проглотить смешок.

— Да, сэр, я и не ожидал… — Казалось, Диммок настолько глубоко устрашился, что даже фразу не смог закончить.

Джон подумал, что хороший человек встрял бы и напомнил Шерлоку и инспектору, что до рассвета ещё много часов. Но хороший человек, скорее всего, не хотел бы забрать вампира домой, чтобы вытряхнуть его из этого нелепого фиолетового атласного пиджака ради нескольких часов взаимного упоения.

Дело было закончено, они поймали такси, чтобы вернуться на Бейкер стрит. Шерлок не сказал ни слова, но его взгляд всё это время был неотрывно прикован к Джону.

~|||~

Джон видел множество оголодавших вампиров, отчаянно жадных до еды, и был свидетелем достаточного количества нападений, чтобы знать об их склонности к внезапным, хитроумным ходам в таком состоянии. В прошлом, когда бы ему ни доводилось видеть такой взгляд, Джон всегда настораживался до предела. И теперь, узнав на лице Шерлока этот неприкрытый голод и сдерживаемое желание, он должен был почувствовать страх, но никак не возбуждение. Расплатившись с таксистом и заперев за собой входную дверь их дома, Джон приготовился к нападению, которого ожидал в любую секунду.

Он поднялся по лестнице, не отрывая руку от перил, но Шерлок лишь проследовал за ним вверх по ступенькам, в квартиру. Там он выскользнул из атласного пиджака и повесил его на спинку стула, а потом повернулся — не к дивану, не к своей собственной спальне, а к лестнице в комнату Джона, словно это было самым естественным действием в мире. Преодолев половину ступеней, Шерлок оглянулся через плечо на Джона, которому всё же удалось вспомнить, как заставить двигаться собственные ноги, прежде чем Шерлок озвучил бы отчётливо написанное на его лице «иди сюда».

Джон закрыл за собой дверь в спальню. Спихнув с себя ботинки и носки, он встал рядом с комодом. Только тогда Шерлок двинулся к нему — медленно, неспешно, — и Джон решил, что это совершенно, невозможно сексуально, в особенности из-за нарочитой сдержанности его движений. Шерлок снова доказал, что он — исключение из всех правил, которые знал Джон в отношении поведения вампиров.

Шерлок подошёл не настолько близко, чтобы Джону при желании посмотреть ему в глаза пришлось задирать голову, но достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться. Шерлок положил ладонь на щеку Джону и провёл большим пальцем по его губам, второй рукой скользнув под его куртку, вдоль рёбер.

— Боюсь, я поставлен в невыгодное положение, — шепнул Шерлок.

— Да? — Джон поцеловал прижатый к его губам палец.

— Думаю, моё существование сейчас подвергается значительной опасности, — пробормотал Шерлок, дотянувшись до одного из внутренних карманов куртки Джона и погладив лежавшее там оружие. Его голос источал чистый секс, и Джон был чертовски уверен: то обстоятельство, что на нём всё ещё был маленький антивампирский арсенал, нисколько не охлаждало пыл Шерлока. Скорее даже наоборот. Джон позволил себе лёгкую улыбку и решил проверить эту теорию.

— Ну, тогда тебе, наверное, стоит что-то с этим сделать.

Джон развёл руки в стороны ладонями кверху, приглашая Шерлока делать всё, что душе угодно.

Душе Шерлока, судя по всему, было угодно показать Джону новые способы избавления от снаряжения.

Шерлок скользнул ладонями вдоль пуговиц на рубашке Джона, намеренно быстро проехавшись большими пальцами по соскам, и тут же снова обратил всё внимание на спрятанное в короткой куртке снаряжение. Он медленно вынимал оружие и складывал на комод, а Джон стоял неподвижно. Шерлоку удалось сделать само действие разоружения невероятно эротичным. Джону даже казалось, будто он принимает участие в каком-то сюрреалистичном стриптизе. Он всё ещё был полностью одет, но уже более чем наполовину возбуждён от одного наблюдения за Шерлоком и ощущения кратких касаний его пальцев, когда тот выдёргивал оружие, одно за другим. Шерлок вынул последний — длинный, тонкий — кол из ножен, а потом поднёс его к губам. Он посмотрел на Джона сверху вниз и провёл языком вдоль всей длины деревянного древка.

_Блядь._ Джон неровно вдохнул.

Шерлок отложил кол и порочно улыбнулся.

— Всё это находится в пределах досягаемости, — прошептал Шерлок, — то есть я всё так же полностью в твоей власти.

Джон криво улыбнулся и чуть не хихикнул, но успел сдержаться. Слова указывали на очередную шутку с двойным подтекстом в стиле Шерлока, но в его голосе было что-то ещё. Некий намёк — не вызов, а скорее приглашение.

Понадобилась секунда на то, чтобы осознать, почему Шерлок просто не напрыгнул на него. Джону пришлось в который раз себе напомнить, что Шерлок — не обычный вампир. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джон был кем-то вроде восторженного лизоблюда — всё, что он говорил и делал, свидетельствовало о презрении к людям такого сорта.

Но когда Джон перекатил его на лопатки после неожиданной атаки на лестнице, когда Джон вступил в драку с бандитами, напавшими на Уинна, когда Джон вошёл к Эльзе с взрывоопасным коктейлем наперевес, в глазах Шерлока, несомненно, появлялся блеск.

Он ждал Джона. Ждал, что Джон возьмёт инициативу на себя, покажет Шерлоку, что даже в этом — особенно в этом — сможет держаться твёрдо.

Джон усмехнулся.  
— Я буду нежен, — поддразнил он.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. — Голос Шерлока звучал низко, хрипло и был полон желания.

Джон положил руки на плечи Шерлоку и подталкивал его спиной вперёд, пока ноги не врезались в край кровати. Джон мягко надавил, заставил Шерлока сесть, а потом на секунду просто замер рядом, соприкасаясь с ним коленями. Он провёл ладонью по волосам Шерлока, прочертил пальцами линию от виска до подбородка. Это был жест нежности, и на какой-то момент Джон задержал руку, наслаждаясь напряжением, повисшим между ними подобно вполне материальной, наэлектризованной арке. Веки Шерлока медленно сомкнулись, когда Джон обвёл большим пальцем линию его скулы.

— Джон.

Один-единственный слог прозвучал резко, хрипло от жажды, и все мысли, которые только оставались у Джона насчёт «медленно» и «мягко», были в тот же миг переписаны яростными, требовательными «сейчас же» и «мой».

Он положил руки на плечи Шерлоку, а потом надавил.  
— На колени.

Глаза Шерлока удивлённо распахнулись, словно его поразила как командная интонация, так и сами слова, но он быстро подчинился: упал на пол, скользнув ладонями вниз по груди и животу Джона. Шерлок уткнулся носом ему в пах через штаны, и Джон поддался желанию запустить пальцы в тёмные кудри, выпустить их из косы. Ловкие пальцы расправились с болтом и молнией на джинсах Джона, и тот на чистых инстинктах дёрнул бёдрами вперёд, отчаянно жаждая ощутить рот Шерлока.

Какая-то крошечная часть разума Джона задавалась вопросом, насколько же он чокнутый адреналиновый наркоман. Он смотрел вниз на грёбаного вампира — голодного вампира, — стоящего на коленях и обхватывающего губами его член через хлопковую ткань белья, и _блядь,_ это должно было тревожить… а никак не представлять собой самое сексуальное зрелище на памяти Джона. Он должен был перепугаться до усрачки — клыки Шерлока могли разорвать горло человеку, и этот рот отделяла от члена Джона всего лишь тонкая прослойка ткани. Вот только зубов видно не было — лишь розовый язык скользнул сквозь губы, чтобы лизнуть влажное пятно на белье Джона, попробовать его на вкус.

Джон застонал от этого ощущения и услышал ответное горловое урчание Шерлока, когда тот стянул ему на бёдра штаны и бельё. Холодная рука легла на изгиб бедра, и Шерлок наклонился, чтобы провести языком от основания члена до самой его головки. Джон содрогнулся и крепче сжал хватку в волосах Шерлока, стараясь не пошатнуться. Кольцо ткани вокруг бёдер стесняло движения, сильные руки удерживали на месте, он был пойман в ловушку этого опасного, влажного, жадного рта.

Шерлок дразнил губами крайнюю плоть, оттягивая её и вбирая в рот головку члена. Джон слегка отшатнулся в первый момент: во рту Шерлока было влажно, но без единого намёка на знакомый человеческий жар. Шерлок несколько раз облизнул его — мягко, не вбирая глубоко, и тогда Джон почувствовал. Рот вокруг него согревался, откликался, и Джон вдруг неимоверно отчётливо ощутил пульсирующий по всей длине его члена поток крови. _Блядь, что же сейчас должно от этого твориться с ним?_ Он толкнулся вперёд, заставляя Шерлока принять больше. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок вобрал его дальше, почувствовал тёплое, влажное скольжение кружащего вокруг члена языка, почувствовал давление прижатого к его лобку кончика носа. Джон ещё сильнее толкнулся бёдрами и надавил руками. Шерлок в ответ лишь принялся сосать усерднее, в его рту теперь было невероятно скользко и горячо, когда он сглатывал вокруг члена.

Джон не был уверен, кто на самом деле контролировал ситуацию: стоящий на коленях вампир, которого трахали в рот, или же возвышающийся над ним человек, зажатый между сильными руками и опасным ртом. А потом он понял. _Именно из-за этого всё так идеально._ Они оба ходили по лезвию ножа, принимая и отдавая, удерживая контроль и добровольно отказываясь от него. Эта мысль подействовала как разряд электричества, и Джон внезапно почувствовал, что близок, уже лишком близок. А потом в его голове столкнулись ещё две мысли.

Он не хотел кончать вот так. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок взял то, что ему нужно.

Шерлок целый день ничего не ел. Его должен был раздирать голод, но Джон не чувствовал — даже не видел — ни намёка на острые белые клыки. Шерлок, должно быть, отчаянно этого желал, кровь Джона пульсировала на его губах и языке, но он отказывал себе в угоду удовольствию Джона. Это было нереально сексуально, тут и спорить нечего, но Джон хотел сломить этот контроль. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок потерял способность сдерживаться, чтобы нуждался в Джоне настолько сильно, что… что он бы… _ох, блядь, да._

Руки Джона замерли, а потом напряглись. Ему удалось заставить себя уверенно оттолкнуть Шерлока, так чтобы в его намерениях не оставалось сомнений. Шерлок издал разочарованный стон и не позволил управлять собой. Он подло провёл языком вдоль члена Джона и отклонился назад — но ровно настолько, чтобы оставить себе возможность покрывать головку влажными, шумными поцелуями. Шерлок казался воплощением непристойности, глядя на Джона из-под длинных ресниц, безмолвно требуя, чтобы Джон смотрел, как он скользит языком в щёлку на головке и накрывает её ртом, пачкая губы в смазке. 

— Охрененно. — Джон погладил Шерлока по волосам, убрал со лба непослушный локон и попытался отстраниться.

В ответ Шерлок что-то недовольно промычал и снова облапил его обеими руками, стряхнув с себя ладони пытающегося оттолкнуть его Джона.

— М-м-м, я всё ещё голоден, — сказал Шерлок явно с намерением поддразнить и попытался снова обхватить ртом член.

— Я знаю.

Шерлок поднял взгляд. Он уловил подтекст в словах Джона, и его зрачки расширились, почернели.

— Тебе нужно поесть.

— Джон…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. — Джон видел голод в глазах Шерлока и, когда тот вздохнул, увидел и блеск острых как иголка кончиков, упирающихся в розовый изгиб нижней губы Шерлока. Джон почувствовал, как его собственный член дёрнулся.

— Шерлок, _пожалуйста._

Шерлок ничего не сказал — лишь задержал на мгновение взгляд Джона, а потом мягко поцеловал его член. Он опустился ртом ещё чуть ниже, на бедро, к внутреннему изгибу, заставляя Джона как можно шире расставить ноги. Шерлок стянул до самых лодыжек бельё и джинсы Джона, чтобы тот смог совсем спихнуть их с ног. Джон снял свитер и жилет. Он был обнажён — _обнажён и готов к поглощению_ — и дрожал от нетерпеливого желания.

Шерлок оперся спиной на изножье кровати и твёрдо положил ладони на бёдра Джона. Он ещё один, последний, раз поднял голову — глаза тёмные, губы разомкнуты, — демонстрируя Джону длину клыков, предоставляя шанс пойти на попятную. Вместо этого Джон придвинулся ближе и снова попытался дать Шерлоку то, чего тот так хотел, но смог лишь издать нечленораздельный полустон. Шерлок ещё раз мягко поцеловал его, опустил взгляд, уткнувшись носом в бедро Джона, и развёл его ноги. Левой рукой скользнул к спине, накрыл ею изгиб задницы, в то время как другую переместил ниже на бедро, чтобы крепко удерживать на месте. Член Джона — скользкий, напряжённый — касался щеки Шерлока. Джон протянул руку вниз, чтобы большим пальцем размазать влагу по гладкой коже.

Джону казалось, будто всё происходило в замедленном движении — скольжение губ Шерлока к внутреннему изгибу бедра, вжавшиеся в кожу ногти. Медленное кружение пальца Джона на щеке Шерлока словно бы длилось целую вечность. Джон уже готов был умолять, но слова формировались слишком медленно, а потом Шерлок открыл рот. Едва ощутимое давление и…

_О боже._ Укол боли был резким, острым. У Джона перехватило дыхание. Единственным, что Джон мог ощутить на клеточном уровне, было то, как расходилась его плоть, как открывались вены, и как Шерлок присосался _и о боже, чёрт тебя подери, Иисусе!_ Боль не ушла, но притупилась, и его затопило волной наслаждения. Это невероятно походило на оргазм — нутряной всплеск блаженства и чувства принадлежности, он чувствовал, как наполняет Шерлока. Пальцами Джон запутался в тёмных кудрях и смутно осознавал издаваемые ими обоими звуки: собственные высокие, надломленные стоны, и почти настоящее рычание в горле Шерлока. Какая-то его часть хотела умолять, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось, чтобы можно было и дальше отдавать себя, но вот другая часть требовала отстраниться, толкнуть Шерлока на кровать — или на пол, или разложить на столе — и просто взять.

Рот Шерлока замер. Джон почувствовал нажатие губ на проделанные чуть ранее проколы, а потом успокаивающие движения языка и мелкие поцелуи, казавшиеся почти сонными. Он почувствовал на бедре выдох — горячий, влажный, — а потом Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

Шерлок казался развращённым ангелом — влажные кудри обрамляли лицо, кожа потеряла бледность, губы припухли и стали такими сочными, что Джону так и хотелось укусить. Полнота губ и порозовевшая кожа намекали на насыщение, но по взгляду Джон мог с уверенностью сказать, что Шерлок всё ещё испытывает зверский голод.

Пропитавшаяся испариной шёлковая рубашка Шерлока липла к коже. Он потянулся, откинулся, присев на пятки, и ткань узких штанов уже не смогла скрыть внушительный бугор напряжённого члена.

Джон вспомнил слова, которые Шерлок сказал прошлой ночью: что после Джона голода в нём не останется. Он собрался с силами.  
— Раздевайся. И на кровать.

Шерлок начал расстёгивать рубашку, всё так же не вставая с колен и глядя на Джона снизу вверх. Он поднялся на ноги, а Джон увлечённо наблюдал, как Шерлок одну за другой высвобождал пуговицы из петель, обнажая всё больше порозовевшей, гладкой кожи, казалось, принадлежавшей живому человеку. Джон не смог побороть желание протянуть руку и провести ладонью по ровным линиям груди Шерлока, чтобы ощутить, как под этим прикосновением она становится ещё теплее. Шерлок стряхнул с себя рубашку и позволил собственным рукам повиснуть по бокам. Джон принял приглашение восхититься открывшимся зрелищем. Он обвёл кончиком пальца один сосок, потом его близнеца, ощутив, как они напряглись под его прикосновением, наблюдая, как Шерлок прослеживал взглядом каждое движение, будучи абсолютно неподвижным за исключением дрожавшей нижней губы.

Джон скользнул ладонями вдоль боков Шерлока, когда тот стянул с себя ботинки и носки, а потом расстегнул пуговицу на штанах. Джон резко столкнул брюки с узких, поджарых бёдер и отошёл на шаг назад, предоставляя Шерлоку пространство для того, чтобы выйти из упавшей к ступням одежды, а себе — шанс ещё разок полюбоваться. Член Шерлока был толстый, покрасневший сильнее остального тела, влажная головка выглядывала из-под крайней плоти, словно призывая Джона прикоснуться.  
«Позже, — пообещал он себе. — Позже будет предостаточно времени на то, чтобы изучить на ощупь и попробовать на вкус каждый его сантиметр».

Какую-то секунду они лишь смотрели друг на друга. Шерлок наклонился и накрыл губы Джона своими, медленно открывая их, позволяя Джону ощутить собственный вкус — вкус кожи, пота и крови. Джон думал, что это никаким образом не должно быть настолько эротично — собственный металлический привкус во рту Шерлока, — но ощущение было почти невыносимо интимным. Поцелуй углубился, они двигались синхронно, обвив друг друга руками. Джон просунул ногу между бёдер Шерлока, и тот сильнее прижался к нему, стараясь потереться, усилить физический контакт.

— Не так, — буркнул Джон. Он отодвинулся, уходя от прикосновений Шерлока. — На кровать.

Шерлок отстранился и нарочито медленно, изящно потянулся.  
— Как ты хочешь меня? — Он понизил голос до хриплого шёпота. — Хочешь меня верхом на твоём члене или хочешь меня на спине, чтобы я закинул ноги тебе на плечи и ты смог видеть меня?

Шерлок сомкнул кулак на собственном члене, устроив наглядную демонстрацию. Будто Джону нужно было дополнительное искушение! В голосе Шерлока сквозил намёк на подначку, но Джон хотел вытрахать из него всё самодовольство — до самой последней капли.

— Колени и локти. — Когда Шерлок не повиновался в тот же миг, Джон прибавил: — Сейчас же.

Он не упустил промелькнувшую во взгляде Шерлока искру, когда тот подчинился. Джон выдвинул ящик тумбочки, бросил на кровать бутылочку смазки и снова обратил всё внимание на Шерлока.

А тот уже оперся на локти, обхватив ладонями вертикальные металлические планки в изголовье кровати. Шерлок широко расставил колени, выставив напоказ расщелину между ягодицами. Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, и выражение лица у него было абсолютно распутное.

— Кажется, ты обещал не нежничать? — Улыбка его была самодовольной, но приправленной в качестве напоминания отблеском острых клыков. — Уверяю, я смогу выдержать.

— Я знаю, что сможешь. — Джон позволил себе роскошь просто скользнуть руками по гладкой коже на спине Шерлока к его заднице, наслаждаясь мягкими изгибами мышц, а потом пальцами одной руки развёл ему ягодицы шире. — И всё же, куда более жестоко будет заставить тебя ждать, — поддразнил Джон, сев на кровать, чтобы прижаться поцелуем между двух своих пальцев.

— Ты не станешь этого делать.

— О, ещё как стану, — ответил Джон и припечатал ещё один поцелуй.

Шерлок вздрогнул.  
— Ты отчаянно хочешь этого.

— Посмотрим, кто первым начнёт умолять. — Джон наклонился и подразнил языком анус Шерлока, вырвав у того свистящий выдох, но более ни слова.

Джон поцеловал его снова, обводя языком вход и ощущая, как дрожит под ним Шерлок. Ещё несколько громких, влажных поцелуев, но Шерлок упорно молчал, хотя Джон чувствовал, как задеревенели его мышцы. Джон напряг язык, нажал и услышал полузадушенный стон. Он ещё несколько раз лениво толкнулся языком. Шерлок подался назад, заставляя Джона глубже загонять язык внутрь, а потом отстранился.

Член Джона отчётливо пульсировал. Он был уже не просто готов к действию — казалось, будто возбуждение не спадало уже несколько часов, и Джон не знал, кому эта пытка причиняла больше страданий. Шерлок снова сместил вес и выгнул спину, Джон прекрасно видел, каких усилий ему стоило сдерживаться, чтобы не подаваться назад, не кричать.

Джон снова наклонился, провёл языком ещё один ленивый, влажный круг вокруг ануса Шерлока и принялся сосать. Шерлок задрожал — едва уловимо, — и Джон начал сосать сильнее, ощущая тепло и мускусный, немного металлический привкус, слыша рваные, задыхающиеся хрипы.

— Джон, пожалуйста.

_Вот оно._ Джон последний раз провёл языком, припечатал звучный поцелуй и, отстранившись, сел на пятки. Он подтолкнул бедро Шерлока, а потом взял лубрикант и смазал себя. В спешке получилось обильно и слишком влажно, но они оба настолько давно были готовы, что уже ничто не имело значения.

Джон поустойчивее встал на колени и направил себя внутрь Шерлока — туда, где уже было скользко и мягко после его языка. Шерлок был великолепен, несколько секунд Джон даже не двигался, наслаждаясь видом, пока Шерлок не метнул на него голодный взгляд через плечо.

— Давай.

Джон вошёл одним долгим, плавным движением. Невероятно горячий внутри, Шерлок обхватывал его — узко, влажно.

— Ох, _блядь,_ — ахнул Джон одновременно с Шерлоковым «ох, _наконец-то_ ».

Джон был человеком слова, поэтому ухватился обеими руками за бёдра Шерлока, вжимая пальцы в бледную кожу. Останутся отметки — слишком недолговечные из-за вампирской скорости исцеления, но он будет оставлять их снова и снова, стараясь как можно более ярко пометить Шерлока.

Джон крепко удерживал Шерлока на месте, вбиваясь в него, а потом резко отстранился, так что Шерлок застонал от потери ощущений. Джон снова вошёл в него — так жёстко, что металлический каркас кровати со звоном ударился об стену, а Шерлок взвыл.

— Достаточно для тебя?

— Сильнее, Джон, ты не сможешь причинить мне боль. Давай же, Джон, сделай меня своим.

От такого предложения обладать у Джона по телу пробежала острая дрожь наслаждения, в точности как когда Шерлок кормился от него. Это было непередаваемо — взаимный обмен, утверждение прав друг на друга. Невероятно хорошо, даже идеально. И только услышав ответное «Идеально, да-да-да» Шерлока, Джон понял, что говорил вслух.

Впившись пальцами во влажную кожу Шерлока, Джон максимально жёстко вбивался в него. Кровать под ними дрожала, комнату наполнил стук металла об гипс, шлепки кожи об кожу, рваные вдохи Джона и сдавленные стоны дрожащего Шерлока.

— Почти, Джон, ох, чёрт…

Джон сбился с ритма, когда, переместив потную ладонь с бедра Шерлока на член, принялся быстрыми, жёсткими движениями дрочить, вырывая у Шерлока всё более громкие стоны.

— Вот так, давай, Шерлок, давай, кончи, кончи для меня, — требовал Джон. Он всеми силами старался удерживать равновесие и ритм, наблюдая, как сам входит и выходит из Шерлока, надрачивая его член, просто пытаясь довести Шерлока до грани, прежде чем они оба рухнут на кровать.

Шерлок прокричал имя Джона сломленным от напряжения голосом и — _о боже_ — сжался жестоко, а потом задрожал и выплеснулся в кулак Джону. Тот ещё несколько раз глубоко толкнулся, пока Шерлок под ним растекался невнятной массой, а потом кончил — сильнее, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь.

Отстраняясь, он дрожал. Возможно, Джон слишком ослаб из-за потери крови или стремительно убывающего адреналина, но ему не дали шанса определиться точнее. Шерлок рухнул лицом вниз, но всё равно умудрился вытянуть вверх одну тонкую руку и поманить, а потом и дёрнуть Джона на кровать рядом с собой.

— Опасный человек.

Джон усмехнулся и коротко поцеловал Шерлока.  
— Это наблюдение?

— Это определение. — Шерлоку каким-то образом удалось вернуть в голос намёк на самодовольство, несмотря на то — или, возможно, благодаря тому, — что его только что жёстко втрахали в матрас.

— Экзамен сдан?

— С высшим баллом. — Шерлок изогнул бровь. — Подумываю продлить твой контракт на неопределённый срок.

Джон дотянулся до одеяла, которое они скинули на пол, и накрыл их обоих.

— Рад слышать. — Он снова поцеловал Шерлока. — Я всегда предпочитал ночные смены.

~|||~

_У нас тут в надёжном месте молодой мистер Чарчдейл со своим интересным средством передвижения. Ты раскрыл занятную схему, братишка. Нам нужно поговорить._  
—МХ

_Позже. Отдыхаю.  
—ШХ_

_Потенциально это может быть очень опасно.  
—МХ_

_Отдыхаю.  
—ШХ_

_С каких пор ты отдыхаешь?  
—МХ_

_Отдых заменил скуку. Ты должен быть доволен. Доброй ночи, Майкрофт.  
—ШХ_

 

— Убери телефон. Ты должен отдыхать.

— Я не устал.

— С этим я тоже могу справиться. Иди сюда.


End file.
